Whoops
by Cmdr. Phantom
Summary: We're Back! Epilogue up Harm has married Renee, and Mac is with Brumby and both girls have had their first children, but do our loyal JAG officers stay true too their wedding vows?
1. Default Chapter

Title- Whoops  
  
Rating- G  
  
Paring- Well.. that's interesting really. See A/N below  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own nothing! Except my computer... which allows me too write this really weird fics... and my TV, which fuels my JAG obsession once a week (if I'm lucky)  
  
Summery- Harm has married Renee, and Mac is with Brumby and both girls have had their first children, but do our loyal JAG officers stay true too their wedding vows?  
  
A/N- Okay people, it's 1 o'clock in the morning, and this was written in about five minutes, and it hasn't been Beta'ed or ANYTHING. So please just go on the ridiculous story-line... rather then anything else.  
This came about after sitting and drooling over Harm, and being annoyed how him and Mac are NOT getting together.   
This one is SO for Nat, 'cause she sits there and listens too me blow up about not having Mac and Harm together, and she gave me the idea to write this, and pushed me to post it too. She even came up with the title. *snickers* However would I live without her. *grins*  
  
Feedback - It's a reading requirement people. You read- you review. No ifs, buts, or maybes. *g*   
-----  
  
Former Colonel Sara Mackenzie sat impatiently on the hospital bed, glaring at her husband. His eyes were alight with wonder, staring at the small bundle of blankets in his arms.  
  
"Sara, he looks just like you." He breathed, and Mac snorted under her breath. Although a big fan of children, her newborn son had more of his fathers features then hers, and she could honestly say that 'beautiful' was not one of the first words that came too mind.   
  
"What are you going too call him?" The nurse asked the question for the third time, waiting impatiently with the child's id band.  
  
Mic's eyes left his sons small frame too lock with his wife. They had been having this argument for the past 3 months, ever since finding out the child's sex. Mic had wanted to name the child after himself, Michael Brumby Jr., but Mac had made several despairing remarks that it was too cliché.  
  
She turned too the nurse, defiance in her eyes, daring her husband to say otherwise.  
"Harmon Rabb Mackenzie."   
  
She didn't notice the flash of hurt in Mic's eyes. Every time she made it clear to him she hadn't changed her maiden name when they had married, he felt a stab of betrayal. And now he had to deal with a son named after his mortal enemy. That Mac had chosen him over the cocky naval pilot was beyond him, and a lot of other people, but he was happy to broadcast the fact whenever he could. Mac was 'his' and even though she occasionally called out Harms name during love making, and sure the phone bills he received from her calling DC from their home in Australia was a little disconcerting, she was still standing here.. with him, and her child was in his arms.  
  
--------  
  
Reneé Rabb sat on a hospital bed, her own bundle of blankets securely in her arms. She looked up at her husband, who's vacant eyes showed he was a million miles from here. She reached out, grabbing his hand to bring him back too earth when he turned around too face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need a name."  
  
Harm nodded, turning back too the window, his thoughts again drifting. He'd called her again last night. Unable to sit though Reneé's screaming, Harm had ordered the doctors to give her drugs, then skipped out to make an extremely long phone call too Mac. He'd told her all about his day, and how Reneé had managed to spill icecream down her front. Near the end of the call he had made the off hand comment of Reneé's labour.... Just as Mac had felt her first pains. Excited at the prospect of Mac's coming delivery, Harm had paced the delivery room floor. Under the misinterpretation that he was worried for his wife, the med staff had been sympathetic.... until Renee delivered and Harm refused too leave the phone. Hours later a call came through, and Harm - joyous over the birth of a boy - now stood with his wife and unnamed daughter.  
Without thought, Harm, his head still in the clouds, whispered the name, "Sara." 


	2. Chap 2

A/N - (Only 'cause I'm so fond of them)  
This was Co-Written by Nat! Sticking us in a room to make Fan fic together was NOT the best idea - but you've got too love the outcome. :D  
  
Feedback - Still a reading requirement people!  
  
~**~***~**~  
  
3 years later.  
  
Mac stood at the back of the ballroom while her keen eyes scanned the occupants, a cup of punch in one hand and a less then enthusiastic husband in the other. Mic was, too the best of her knowledge, drowning himself in yet another cocktail when several people she'd never met before approached.  
"Mic?" The lady tried to get Mic's attention, succeeding only when Mac pulled he tall glass from him.   
"Diane?" Mic mumbled, then his face lightened, "Diane!" He launch himself at the woman, and she awkwardly caught him, patting his back fondly as he hugged the life out of her.  
When he pulled away, she looked pointedly at Mac.  
"Oh!" In his drunken haze, Mic beamed a smile, "This is my wife Sarah."  
Mac forced a smile, "It's Mac."  
The woman's head cocked too one side, and she raised her eyebrow, "Mic and Mac?"  
At this, Mic doubled over in laughter, knocking his drink from Mac's hand. When he finally straightened, red faced and breathless, Mac had gone.  
  
-----  
  
" I can't take this anymore, Sarah" Mic yelled, slamming the door shut behind him. "Our marriage is falling apart." He followed her into the lounge room, "Well it was never really together any how. I don't know why you agreed to marry me in the first place." He paused again to take a breath, still following Mac, who had decided, in her infinite wisdom, to ignore him. "Actually, I know why. Your charming partner Harmon Rabb, didn't want you, so I was the next best thing."  
Mac stopped dead in her tracks, then turned too face him, "The next best thing? Don't flatter yourself, Mic" She laughed. " You know what, I don't even know why I said yes. If I knew then what I know now, it would be different."  
" Yeah and what's that Sarah," Mic snapped back  
" That your head is so far up your six, you couldn't even start to care about anyone else but yourself." Mac yelled back. At this time, Harmon had heard all the yelling and had poked his little head around the corner to see what was going on.  
" Mommy?." He said in a sleepy voice.  
Mac turned, her face soften at the sight of her little boy, " Nothings wrong, baby. Go pack some gear up, you and I are going away for a couple of days, ok sweetie." Mac cooed to him. Without question Harmon ran to his room quickly grabbing a bag and packing only the essentials. His Mums old marine sweat shirt, a toy F-14 and a small pair of gold shiny wings, which his mother had given to him when he turned 3. She had said that they belong to the man he was named after.  
" Where do you think you are going Sarah?" Mic looked at her, anger showing on his face.  
" Away from here." Mac said as she walked to their bedroom. She pulled out her bag and placed it on the bed, flipping it open too reveal it was already packed. Once a Marine, always a Marine.  
" Sarah you don't know anyone in Australia," Mic continued to follow her, his voice suddenly soft.  
" I know that's why I'm going back home." Mac stated.  
Mic stood there in shock. " What do you mean your going home?"  
" I mean exactly what I said. I'm going home, back to Washington." With her bag in hand she grabbed little Harmon's hand and started for the door.  
" America, You're going back to America. How..... Why, you don't have any money." Mic stuttered.  
" Yes I do, My Flyboy has been sending me money for Harmon. So I have enough for both of us."   
" You're not taking my son with you!" Mic suddenly turned defensive, stepping in-between her and the door.  
" Yes I am Mic." Mac's voice dropped, and she finally spoke her mind, "You have resented him ever since he was born, just because he was named after Harm. You never treated him like your own."  
" You bitch," Mic said as he grabbed her wrist and twirled her round.  
" Hey! Leave my mummy alone" There was a yell from the end of the hallway. Mic's head snapped up to see Harmon standing there looking as angry as a 3 year old could look.  
" Look son this doesn't involve you go back to your room." Mic insisted, but never let go of Mac.  
Harmon started walking up to Mic and when he was standing right next to him, he spoke again. " I told you to leave my mommy alone." And with that Harmon, with all his strength, kicked Mic in the shins. Mic automatically let go of Mac's wrist and clutched his shin in pain.  
Resisting the urge too laugh, Mac grabbed her son by the hand and quickly left the house, ignoring Mic as he called after her. Hopping in her car, she backed out of the driveway, and was finally able to say goodbye.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Sarah sweetheart, it's time for bed!" Reené moved through her house in Washington, searching for her young daughter. She found her, as always, sitting out on the back porch with 'dad', staring out at the stars. "Sarah, bedtime."  
The little girl snuggled closer too her father, "Awww, do I have too?"  
Reneé sighed, "Of course you have too honey."  
"Dad?" She questioned.  
Harm laughed, wrapping a secure arm around his child, "You can stay up for a little bit longer." He smiled as she beamed at him, and both missed the dark look Reneé shot in their direction.  
"Tell me more." Sarah insisted of her father, once again looking up at the stars.  
"Well there was one time," Harm smiled at the memory, "Mac followed me too Siberia in a gypsy wagon."  
Sarah giggled, and Reneé bit down a nasty response, still leaning against the doorframe, glaring at her husband and child. Harm suddenly turned too face her, his eyes travelling over her before nudging Sarah, "Think it's time for bed?"  
"Yes!" Reneé blurted out, and received another delighted giggle from Sarah, who turned pouted lips too her mother.  
"I don't wanna."  
Harm glanced at Reneé once more, before helping his daughter too her feet, "I think it's bedtime." He told her softly.  
Sarah seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded vigorously, "Time for bed." She agreed, then happily skipped past her mother, who followed her with dagger eyes.  
Half an hour later, when both parents had kissed their daughter goodnight, and 'dad' had read a bedtime story, Harm and Reneé got ready for bed.  
"You do it every time Harm." Reneé accused, as Harm brushed his teeth.  
"Do what?" He asked innocently.  
"Undermine my authority with Sarah. I tell her one thing, and you contradict me at every turn."  
Harm shrugged, unable to talk until he spit, "Hey, it's not my fault she didn't want to go too bed."  
"I'm not just talking about tonight!" Reneé was frustrated, "All the time! Every day it's the same thing. She never listens to me."  
Harm poked his head into the bedroom, "And that's my fault?"  
"Yes!"  
"How?" Harm shot back, he was sick of this argument, it was the same thing every time.  
" How?" Reneé stood their shell-shocked. " You let her do everything, if she wants something, you get it for her. No argument, regardless on wether or not I've said otherwise."  
" What am I suppose to do? Treat my daughter terrible? I love Sarah, she is my world. I couldn't deny her anything." Harm answered, walking out of the bathroom.  
" And there brings up another issue. My daughter knows Mac better then she knows ME! Her own mother, and they haven't even met!" Renee yelled.  
Harm groaned. " Not this Mac thing again! Renee, what more do you want? I'm here with you, and we have a beautiful daughter together."  
" Yeah, a beautiful daughter, that's named Sarah!! The only reason you are in this marriage is because Mac is with Mic." Renee answered bitterly.  
" Well if you think that Renee, then you don't really know me." Harm snapped as he started for the door.  
" That's the thing Harm, I know you to well. I know you think about her every single day." Renee chased after him. As they entered the lounge room, they spotted little Sarah sitting on the couch.  
" Hey, what are you doing up Princess." Harm cooed, moving to kneel in front of her.  
" I heard the yelling daddy." Her big brown eyes looking up at Harm. then she.  
" Sarah, back to bed, we are in the middle of something." Renee snapped. The child instantly broke into tears reaching for Harm, wrapping her little arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.  
Harm held her tight, "Shhhhh. It's ok sweetie." He stood up with Sarah in his arms. "No we are done here." He said coldly to Reneé, "I think it's best if you went and stayed with your mum for a couple of days."  
Renee's mouth dropped open. " You're kicking me out of my own house? I can't believe this!' She stood firm, locking eyes with Harm, but the Naval aviator won out, and Reneé back down, storming out of the room. 5 minutes later she returned, bag in tow. "You will be hearing from my lawyer, Harmon Rabb." With that she pulled off her wedding ring and threw it at him, and slammed the door behind her. 


	3. Chap 3

A/N - It's one in the morning, Nat and I are sitting at our respective computers, franticly writing down idea's for this fic. It was going great till Nat stood behind me with a P-90 and forced me too write all the shippy bits. *g* Just Kidding!!   
Three in the morning and we're STILL sitting here, off our nuts, but we finished it! So you lot better enjoy it or else!  
Just a big thanks to Nat though! This couldn't have happened without her. She just rocks so much. You go girl!  
  
A/N from Nat - OK again this was written in the period of like 11pm and 3:30am, there was alot of confusment about certain parts of this chapter, like where all the children were sleeping, Hey give us a brake it was like 1am at about the time we wrote that part but now, it's all sorted out and we are brain dead!!!! But we had loads of fun with it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - JAG and all it's characters a property of... actually I don't know who owns them. A whole lot of high priced guys who sit in their offices all day and probably don't even WATCH the show. If they did they would get Mac and Harm together...  
All and any threats too the readers will not be honoured.  
  
Rating - We've had to up this too PG fokes, for sexual references... or something like. Moral reasons, not because we don't think you can handle it. *g*  
  
Feedback - Common, is this even necessary anymore? You know that when you read, you must review. Or else we don't get any inspiration and the fic's stop. Simple as that. *g*  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Mac had no idea how she got there, or why she was here. When Harmon and herself had gotten of the plane, she had hired a car and just drove. The fact that she didn't know where to go or who to go too, was a bit puzzling, since she hadn't been back in the US for at least 5 years now. Mac had thought about calling Harriet, but had not talked to her in a few weeks now and being herself did not want to just turn up at her doorstep. But she was quite happy to be standing where she was now. She looked up, the place was so familiar to her, she recalled it in her dreams. How many times had she run this through her mind, standing at his doorstep, walking in and throwing herself into his arms? But now that she was here, she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to knock on his door, to just show up after nearly five years. She wasn't about to admit it, but she was scared. Scared that he'd turn her away.  
  
Another drop of water fell off the edge of her nose, and Harmon shivered against her. She soothed her child softly, but made no moves to either enter the house, or move back to the relative comfort of the car. Indecisive, Mac was stuck in limbo. What if he was inside with Renee? Was if she walked in on something no one really wanted to see? She wouldn't be able to stand it. She took a small step back, when her cell phone, tucked safely into her pocket, started to ring. She jumped, then rolled her eyes and fished it out.  
"Mackenzie."  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you calling me?" Mac asked, a little confused. It was weird to be talking to Harm on her cell, when she could be talking to him face to face   
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Neither could I." She responded softly.  
  
"You weren't at home."  
  
"I had to get away for a little while"  
  
"Where are you Mac? Sounds like it's raining pretty bad, are you ok?" There was a pause and Mac leaned against the poll holding up the veranda, but before she could answer Harms voice came back, "Hold a sec Mac, I just heard something outside."  
  
"Uh Harm maybe you shouldn't..."  
  
But it was to late, harm had already opened the front door....  
...To see Sarah Mackenzie standing in the rain with a shivering little boy clinging to her side  
  
Harm blinked, standing shell-shocked in the doorway. "Mac?" he managed to choke out.  
  
It was weird, with her cell phone still pressed tightly to her ear Mac heard his voice from two directions, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
Deep blue eyes that conveyed more then words were staring at her, and as her own eyes locked with his she was lost in them for what seem like eternity  
  
Unable to stop himself, Harm reached out, cupping Mac's face gently, and he ran a tentative finger down her soft cheek  
  
"It's really you." He breathed  
  
"Yeah, it's really me," Mac whispered back.  
  
He was numb. She was really standing before him. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, a small whimper from Mac's jacket brought them crashing back to Earth  
  
"Oh my God Mac, is this Harmon," he paused for a moment to look at the small boy, peaking his tiny head from beneath the jacket. There wasn't any resemblance of Mic in him, just Mac. Especially her warm chocolate brown eyes. Harm snapped out of his thoughts "Jeez Mac, you must be freezing." He smiled at Harmon, holding out his hand, "And you to buddy"   
  
As Mac smiled he moved them inside, holding little Harmon's hand tight. Mac paused when she entered; looking around at changes to the house that she knew wasn't Harm. Suddenly it hit home. Harm was married to Renee. She pushed down the urge to just leave. Seeing Renee with her Harm was going to slowly kill her, but she was a Marine, and she could deal with anything, even if it broke her heart  
  
As Mac stepped further into the lounge room, she caught sight of something sparkling. She bent down and picked it up. She looked at it carefully for a second and then it clicked. It looked like a wedding band. It couldn't be Renee's, could it?   
Harm, who was busy finding Harmon-sized-clothes missed Mac's finding. He had taken Harmon to the spare bedroom, leaving her alone.  
  
Harmon had shyly tugged on the small pants and pointed to his bag. Harm took the little boys hand and walked over to the bag, Harmon opened it up and pulled out Mac's old marine shirt, Harm couldn't help but smile. Then he noticed the toy F-14 sitting in the bag as well. Harm pulled it out and studied it, glancing at the child, then back at the plane. He had seen the boy's eyes light up when he had taken it out of the bag. Harm gave a little laugh, the boy wanted to be a pilot. Harm would have given anything to see Mic's face when he found out!  
  
Mac, with the gold band still in her hand, moved slowly across the hallway. She casually glanced into Harm's room, when a figure on the bed made her stop. She looked closer, but the jumbled blankets made it impossible for her to id them. Her breath got caught in her throat. Was she wrong? Was that Renee now, sleeping peacefully in Harms bed? The figure turned, and Mac, with the stealth of a trained Marine, slipped back into the shadow of the corridor as the light fell on the face of the occupant of the bed. It was a child. Mac stood in disbelieve at the miniature Harm, with soft feminine features making her absolutely gorgeous, even at her young age.  
  
Mac moved into the room quietly, trying not to disturb the young girl from her slumber. She sat down next to her and placed the gold band on the bedside table, then turned all attention to the sleeping beauty  
  
Mac studied her face for a minute or two, just looking at the her features, than ever so gently she reached out and brushed a lock of hair back of the little girls face, With this touch Sarah grabbed Mac's hand and pulled it close to her, as if hugging it like a teddy bear  
  
Mac's eyes went wide for a moment, and then she smiled, wondering if she could pull her hand away without disturbing her. It was a tough call, but with uncomfortableness of the position, Mac didn't really have a choice. She slowly, gently, painfully extracted her finger, and Sarah mumbled something, then her eyes blinked opened.  
  
As soon as Sarah opened her eyes she looked up to see Mac looking down at her, she was not scared or afraid to see a stranger sitting there, looking at her. But somehow she felt safe and instantly knew who it was. "Mac" she said in a tiny voice, it wasn't really a question, more like a statement.  
  
Again Mac's eyes widened, but she slowly nodded, "And you're Sarah." She said softly. The little girl nodded, sitting up. "How do you know me?"  
  
The little girl shrugged in an offhand way, "From daddies stories."  
  
Mac's mouth twitched into a smile, "What kind of stories?"  
  
"Ones where you came and rescue him, when he was hurt or lost. And when you are in different countries and you speak funny words."  
  
"Funny words, do you mean a different language," Mac asked  
  
She nodded vigorously and Mac smiled. The girl spoke like it was a fairy tale. Like the late night stories she used to make up for Harmon when he couldn't sleep.  
  
A small cough brought Mac's head around. Harm was standing in the doorway, smiling down at the two of them. "Harmon wants you to say goodnight to him" Harm smiled softly  
  
Mac nodded, turning back to Sarah and smiling a goodbye, then moved to walk past Harm. They're arms brushed slightly, and both felt as though they'd been zapped. They stopped, looking up into each other's eyes for a split second, both of them puzzled. They had been apart for 5 years, could whatever it was that was between them so many years ago still be alive?   
  
Mac left the room and Harm replaced her sitting on the side of the bed next to Sarah. "So that's Mac daddy, the one you talked about in your stories." Sarah asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Yes it is. Now come on, off to your own bed." Harm motioned towards the door, but the little girl held her arms open. In one swift movement he scooped her up and returned her to her own bed.  
  
"I want her to be my mommy." Sarah beamed as Harm lay her down in her bed, pulling the covers up over her.   
  
He chuckled, then his face grew serious, "You already have a mother sweetheart... Renee loves you very much, and I love her." but the admission was hollow and his eyes traveled back to the empty doorway, remembering the feeling when Mac had been standing next to him. He'd never felt anything like that when he was with Renee...  
  
"But you look at Mac funny, daddy. You never look at mommy like that." Sarah seemed puzzled, but had read his thoughts perfectly.  
  
"Go back to sleep sweetie."   
  
Sarah snuggled back into the blankets, "Will you ask her for me daddy?" She yawned.  
  
"We will talk about it in the morning, ok sweetheart." Harm lent down and kissed her forehead. "I love Sarah."   
  
" I love you too daddy." And with that Sarah drifted back into her land of dreams.  
  
Harm moved out of Sarah's room, past the spare bedroom where Harmon was fast asleep, then into the lounge room, where Mac sat, curled up on the seat "Mac?" Harm called softly, and Mac looked over to him, her every-ready smile absent from her face. "Hey Marine, what's the matter?" He moved to sit next to her on the couch, a million thoughts flying through his head. While talking with Harmon he'd had time to mull over the reason that Mac had shown up on his doorstep - without Mic. Little Harmon hadn't given up much on the topic, mumbling something about yelling and kicking his daddy in the shins, but it wasn't all together helpful.   
  
"Harm..." Mac paused, taking a deep breath and trying to compose herself, "I'm sorry I just showed up."  
  
"It's okay. Tell me what happened."  
  
Mac nodded, willing herself not to cry. 'Suck it up Marine' she told herself forcefully, then proceeded to tell Harm what had happened back in Australia. "I didn't have anywhere else to go." Her voice wavered, and she looked up at Harm, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"Hey it's ok. You were always welcome here Mac, always. Never forget that." Harm whispered. " I 'm glad Harmon was there to teach Mic a lesson. Never mess with a Marine, or her son" Harm tried too lighten the mood  
  
Mac laughed, but it came out halfway closer to a sob. Although she'd never loved the man, she did care deeply for him, or she'd never have married him in the first place, and she knew that he really did love her, and it pained her to think she was causing a man that was in love with her pain. She knew she had to go back, to face Mic and to sort out their differences, for Harmon's sake at least. He was, after all, his father.  
But the idea didn't fill her with much confidence, and she let out another choked sob  
  
"Hey, Mac it's okay." Unconsciously, Harm reached out, wrapping a secure arm around her and pulling her tight against his chest  
  
So familiar was the posture, that neither realized it at first, until Mac suddenly pulled away. "I'm sorry." She wiped her tears, taking a few quick breaths, leaving Harm confused. He'd only wanted to comfort her, and it felt so good too feel her in his arms once more. Her smell was still the same; it was etched in his memory. So long had they been apart, it took mere seconds for them to fall back into routine.   
  
"Mac." Harm reached out again, determined not too loose the mood. He cupped her cheek again, wiping her tear-streaked face with his thumb, "It's okay to cry."  
  
Mac nodded slowly, then pulled away from his soft touch. Thoughts of Renee were screaming in her head. How could he be here touching her like this? She couldn't brush it off as mere comfort for a friend. They were practically strangers  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"Harm." She cut him off, she couldn't stand the tension. She had to know, "Where's Renee?"  
  
Immediately Harms face fell and his eyes darkened slightly, "She left." He whispered, "Earlier this evening."  
  
Mac couldn't move. She felt like a complete bitch. "Oh Harm.." She reached out to grab his hand, the mere comfort of one friend to another. Harm spent a moment silent, then broke his hand free of hers, placing his on top. His light fingers brushed against hers, and he couldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
Mac's heart beat faster, but she stole herself to resolve and pulled her hand away. Harm was still married to Renee. Just because they had one fight didn't mean they were breaking up for good, and Mac would not break up Harms family because he lost himself in a mad moment of lust.   
  
"Don't." He almost pleaded with her, finally looking up, "Don't leave me."  
  
Mac's resolve slipped, staring into the deep pools of his eyes. His eyes were pleading with her, begging her. "Mac, I need you." He whispered, "I've needed you since the day I met you." His hand found its way back to hers, and this time she didn't pull away, "The first time I saw you smile, I've only ever wanted you." He seemed possessed, a shadow of something else, and Mac was transfixed, lost in the smooth sound of his voice, and his soft breath.  
"Mac." His voice was barely above a whisper as he brought his other hand up, cupping her cheek and pulling her close towards him. His eyes met hers and they spoke a thousand words.  
  
"I can't do this Harm." Tears were once again threatening to spill, motherhood had made the Marine Colonel soft, and her voice lacked conviction. She couldn't pull away.  
  
"I thought about you." Harm continued talking, seemingly not hearing her words, "I thought about you constantly. I'm missed you so much Mac it hurts inside. And now your here with me. After I lost you to Mic I never thought..." he had to stop, his voice cracking with emotion. He took a deep breath, lowering his forehead to rest against hers, "I never thought I'd ever get this chance again. I love you Mac, I have for so long now, and I made the biggest mistake of my life when I couldn't admit that. And I lost you Mac." His hand tightened against hers, possessive, "I don't want to loose you again."  
  
Mac couldn't tare her eyes away from his, couldn't respond, and couldn't resist the tugging she felt deep inside. This is where she wanted to be, this is where she was meant to be. She could feel it. Deep inside her heart was screaming. THIS is what it wanted. To touch, to feel, to taste, to experience real love, with a man so deeply in love with everything about her it made him drunk with just thought of her being in the room.   
  
Slowly, carefully, Harm moved closer towards her, his burning need to have just that little bit more. His hand snaked up her arm as he drew her closer to him, still inch by painstaking inch. He wanted to make sure she offered no resistance. He found none.   
  
Their lips met, softly at first, testing, probing, exploring, until her hand somehow found it's way to the back of his head and she drew him closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Mac" Harm breathed her name again, pulling away fractionally for a breath of air. She opened her eyes and smiled, letting her hand fall down to rest against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, and he opened his eyes to look into hers  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For taking so long to realize." Her eyes left his, and they searched his face, as if looking for answers.  
  
Harm smiled, then reached to kiss her lips gently, "Your here Mac, with me." he pulled away, his eyes traveling over her body, drinking in the site of her, "How ever long I've had to wait, it's been worth it."  
  
Mac was puzzled. It wasn't the Harmon Rabb she remembered, then he smiled and all thoughts left her mind. His dazzling smiles that always provoked one of her own in response  
  
"I love you Mac." He reached over again, pulling her down on the couch with him, and slowly started to kiss her neck. Cramped, but not uncomfortable, Mac closed her eyes as she succumbed herself to the pleasurable feelings coursing through her. Soft, gentle and painfully slow, Harm took his time exploring her body, finding her ticklish spots and hearing her laugh, and being delighted when she squirmed.  
  
They moved to the bedroom, placing a peacefully sleeping Sarah in her own bed, and then Harm continued his exploration. With him shirtless, Mac ran her fingers over the firm mussels of his chest, gently tickling with her nails before he pulled her down, so she was flat on her back. Propping himself up with one elbow he looked down at her, his fingers gently trailing across her stomach. He grinned as she sat up and wriggled out of her own top, her back to him, when something made him frown.  
  
"What's this Marine?" He asked softly, his fingers moving down her back to rest on a small mark peaking from under her pants.  
  
Mac felt her face flush and she lowered her head, "It's uh.. well, when um.. I.."   
  
A grin lit Harms face, "It's a tattoo." He stated matter-of-fact-like, and without ceremony, pushed down her pants as far as they would from her sitting position. Mac closed her eyes, waiting for the response. When none was forthcoming she turned to face him, to see the biggest smile on his face she'd ever known him to posses, "It's a pair of gold wings."  
  
Mac let out an embarrassed smile, "I needed something Harm.... Too remember you. I got it done just before....I left."  
  
Harm, still grinning, moved across the bed to take her in his arms, holding her tight against him. He had no words, only too chuckle gently and Mac smiled, hugging him back  
  
"Hey sailor." Mac said softly, "We've got some unfinished business."  
  
Harm smiled, pulling her back onto the bed and spent the rest of the night making love to the woman who he so deeply cared about. To the woman he would never, ever let go of again.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
The next morning Mac awoke to the gentle rise and fall of Harm's chest. She didn't have to open her eyes to find out the time, her internal clock told her it was 6am. Since leaving the military, she still couldn't shake the early morning rising or her morning jogs. But today she thought she would skip the jog and just be content to lie there in Harms embrace. She'd never felt more content anywhere else.  
  
She smiled, remembering last night's activities and when she finally did open her eyes, if she hadn't of remember it, she would have then. Their clothes scattered everywhere around the room and even Harm's bedside lamp had *accidentally * fallen sometime during the night  
  
But then she came across something that wasn't there the night before. A tall blonde standing in the doorway, with steam coming out of her ears and looks that would kill. Mac jumped in fright to see Renee standing there and her arm found Harms chest, hitting him hard.  
  
Harm jolted away, but the first thing he saw was Mac. Any anger at being so rudely awakened vanished as he wrapped his arms around her. " Morning Beautiful"   
  
Mac didn't reply, frozen with her arm still against Harm's chest.  
  
"Mac, what's wrong" Harm began to get worried.   
Mac still said nothing, too shocked to even find her voice. Her eyes not leaving the spot where Renee was standing  
  
Harm finally turned around to see what had Mac so captivated. That's when he saw the most scariest thing he had ever seen in his whole life. This was even worse then the looks he got off Mac when he had done something wrong. Now it all made sense, why Mac was so transfixed.  
Before harm could even say anything, Renee exploded.  
  
"I'm gone for one night and you already have *her* in your bed! I can't believe this! In my own house! And... you... You asshole Rabb." The last three words were venomous.  
  
Mac tried to take some of the blame and defend Harm. "Renee it's not harms fault!" But Renee wasn't going to listen, she stormed off, slamming the bedroom door behind her  
  
Mac jumped up and grabbed some clothes, chucked them on and ran after her. Renee was making her way to the front door when Mac yelled out, "Renee! Wait!"  
  
Renee let lose again. "And you! You should be ashamed of yourself, you worthless slut. You have a husband, and a child, and you have the nerve to come into my home and sleep with my husband.... you bitch." And with that Renee took a swing at Mac.  
  
The Marine instincts in Mac kicked in and she maneuvered out of the way. Her fists rose in to a fighting stance and she was ready for a good old fistfight. Renee came at her again, this time Mac blocked the punch, then grabbed her wrist, twisting it around, so Mac now had her back to Renee, then with all her strength flipped her over her shoulder and Renee landed with an 'Oomff' on the ground.  
  
Renee jumped up and came at Mac again, determined to cause some pain to the woman she had hated for what seemed like an eternity. But Mac had had enough. Renee swung and Mac ducked, missing the contact, then launched her right fist at Renee. Mac's right hook connected with Renee's jaw and she was out like a light, hitting the ground clutching her jaw.  
  
By this time Harm had finally got dressed and ran out of the bedroom, to see what was going on, he walked in on Renee's last attempt at Mac and she walked straight into Mac's right hook.  
  
Harm stood in the doorway transfixed, when Mac looked in his direction, hopelessness in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to hurt Renee, but the woman just couldn't take a hint. Harm walked slowly over, locking eyes with Mac before bending down to where Renee was cradling and already swelling jaw. "You okay?" He asked softly, reaching out to help her stand, but Renee angrily brushed him off, pulling herself too her feet.   
  
"I'm fine." She snapped, then turned and headed for her car.  
  
"Wait, Renee, should you drive? I'll take you too the hospital..."  
  
Renee didn't answer, ignoring the two of them as she sat in her car, slamming the door and driving off and a ridiculous speed. Harm's eyes followed the cars passage until he could no longer see, then he turned to Mac.  
  
They stood, meters apart, unsure of what to say to each other, when a small voice, close to panic called out, "Mommy?"  
  
Mac turned, her whole face softening a the sight of Harmon "Hey baby." She said, moving to hug him tightly, "Sleep well?"   
  
The little boy nodded, then snuggled against her neck. He'd seen what had happened, too afraid to say anything.  
  
Mac moved inside, Harm a few steps behind her when she stopped and he bumped into the back of her.  
  
"Hey.." he said softly into her ear, brushing her hair back slightly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Harm," Mac turned around, "I shouldn't have stayed here. Harmon and I'll go find a hotel or something till you've..."  
  
Harm silenced her with his finger against her lips, "She's not coming back." He looked her in the eyes, "You can go Mac, I won't stop you. But I want you to stay."  
  
Mac looked into his eyes, and she knew she couldn't leave. Not now, when she knew what she would be missing. The rugged sailor with his dark moods and inability to express how he felt, who had pushed her away more times then she could count, had captured her heart, and she'd be damned if she was going to let him go. She reached for him, hugging him tightly against her as she whispered the words she knew he so desperately wanted to hear.  
  
"I'll stay." Her head was buried in his neck, and she smiled, "I love you." 


	4. Chap 4

A/N From Nat - Ok sorry, about the wait, *kneels on the ground and begs for forgiveness* Had lots of fun with this chapter, there's shippy moments, cute kiddy moments and fights (not that i like them) falling out of the sky. The next chapter will be up sooner, I hope!!! Depends on our 'oh so talented' poster!!!! But anyways enjoy, and lots and lots of reviews please!!!!!!!! Thanks:)  
  
A/N - First of all, I wanna also apologise for the delay in getting this fic posted. This time I actually have a good reason. :D Not only did it take us awhile to get through it (trust me the details were very hazy up until 11 o'clock last night) but I was waiting for my beta to get back to me, only to remember (yesterday) that she's gone on holidays. Oops. BUT, to make up for it, the chapter is rather long. This is also a warning. *g*  
Second of all, despite Nat's enthusiasm, I wanna warn of the delay that's coming up. ;) I'm going on holidays for four weeks, and won't be doing any writing in that time - unless of course my trip is completely boring and I conveniently find a comp... (both which I guarantee you won't happen)  
What ever writing Nat gets done is outta my hands, but pray she gets bored. *g* I promise though we'll get it up the second it's finished, Beta-ed or not.  
  
A HUGE thanks always to Nat though, who started out as my paddle, then got up and jumped in to the boat with me to help me row. This fic wouldn't exist without her, and she's been a huge support while writing. (not to mention all the bits she added inbetween *g*)   
Hope you feel better hon!!  
  
Disclaimer - Actually, considering this is in the other chapters, I'll refrain from putting you through it again.  
  
Feedback - I have a slight obsession with my feedback. I love reviews, good, bad and ugly. PLEASE people, just take five seconds after reading to tell us what you thought. A simple - it was good - will make me happy. And you wanna make me happy right? RIGHT?!  
  
Please.. don't mind me. Read on.  
  
------  
  
Mac sat in the kitchen, nursing her coffee, her thoughts a million miles away. The children's laugher from the other room filtered in and out, but she was only partly conscious of them.  
She didn't know how she was going to tell him. She didn't know how he would react. He'd been so happy when JAG had admitted her back to work, even if it was only as legal adviser, at least until she got her bearings back. This changed everything. She'd been with Harm now for going on two months, and she'd never been happier anywhere else, she didn't want anything jeopardizing that, but this was something neither had counted on.  
  
A knock on the door jarred her out of her thoughts and she got up slowly to answer it. Whatever she had been thinking instantly left her head when she opened the door and saw who was standing before her.  
  
"Mic." She choked out, suddenly feeling sick in her stomach. It was like one of her bad dreams, coming back to haunt her.  
  
"Sarah." Mic's face brightened at seeing her, and he let out a breath of air he hadn't realised he'd been holding.  
  
Mac swallowed hard, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you." He said, as if it were obvious.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
Mic just looked at her, and she conceded to the point. Anyone who knew Mac would know where she went when in a crises, she didn't see why her own husband would be any different. He wasn't stupid, she knew that, and but she wondered how they had stayed together as long as they had.  
  
"Is Harm here?"  
  
"He's at work." Mac said shortly, reaching down to hold to stomach. She still felt sick.  
  
Mic frowned, "I meant my son."  
  
"Oh. Mic, I don't think it's a good idea if you. -" she had to stop. Without another word Mac spun and fled towards the bathroom.  
  
Mic's frown deepened, then he moved into the house.  
  
"Daddy!" Harmon came running, throwing himself into his father's arms.   
  
Mic knelt down and hugged him tight, "Hey little buddy. I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too." Harmon responded, pulling away, "What's wrong with mummy?"  
  
"I dunno mate." Mic stood up as Mac returned from the bathroom, "You okay luv?" He asked, and Mac nodded, her hands wrapped protectively around her middle. Mic's eyes narrowed, then he patted Harmon on the head, "Why don't you go off and play?"  
  
Harmon nodded vigorously, yelling a war cry before slamming the door behind him.   
  
Mac's eyes followed her son out, and Mic's next words caught her off guard, "Your pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
Mac's head snapped up to lock eyes with him, but she couldn't speak.  
  
"Is it his?" Mic took a step towards her, "Is it his!?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Mac shot back, her gaze hard.  
  
"Have you been sleeping with him?" Mic asked coldly, "You leave me and the first thing you do is run to his bed. He's married for god's sake Sarah! And so are you!"  
  
Suddenly the front door swung open, and a cheerful Harm entered, only to have his face automatically turn suspicious, "Mic." He said evenly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mic turned, his own eyes hardening, "Come to collect my wife as a matter of fact, who you so charmingly managed to knock up."  
  
Harm's gaze darted to Mac's, question marks replacing his eyes, but she didn't comment, and Harm was left to speculate until he could get Mic out of his house, "I don't think she wants to leave."  
  
"We'll see about that." Mic bit off each word, sent a glare in Mac's direction, then stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Mac? You okay?" Harm moved towards her and Mac fell into his arms, trying to keep in the sobs. She didn't want to cry; she didn't even know why she was crying. Not over Mic, she couldn't cry over Mic, not anymore.  
He held her gently, hating Mic at that moment. It was the second time Mic had made the woman he loved cry, and all he wanted to do was hurt him back. And bad.  
"Mac, hon talk to me." He pulled away, brushing his fingers over her chin and lifting her head to meet his eyes, "What did he mean?"  
  
Mac's eyes searched his before she sniffed, "He... I'm pregnant Harm."  
  
Harm's eyes went wide. Pregnant? "Mine?"  
  
Mac nodded slowly, still awaiting his reaction.  
  
"Mac! Oh my god that's fantastic!" He bent down, placing a hand on her still flat stomach, then pressed his ear against it, "A baby. 2 children and 1 tiny one running around. The first of many." He mumbled but his voice full of wonder.  
  
"Your okay with this?"  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Mac, I have always known that we would have a large family. It just depended on when. I remember before Renee and Mic, I always daydreamed of us with kids. I always thought it would be me and you with bucket loads of kids." He stood up again and hugged her against him, then pulled away, his happiness marred by concern "Are you okay with this?  
  
Tears formed in Mac's eyes, the she wrapped her arms around Harms neck, hugging him tightly. " I was so scared that you were going to be angry, things were going so well, I thought that this would ruin things." She paused than looked at him and smiled "So that's what you were thinking about all those times I walked into your office and spoke to you. You always looked so out of it, so far away. I always thought that you were thinking about some girl."   
  
" Well technically I was thinking about 'some girl'. That girl just happened to be you." He replied, then a grin spread across his face. " All knocked up and naked."  
  
"Hey!" Mac's jaw dropped open, "I can't believe you daydreamed of me naked, Squid." With that she punched him in the arm.  
  
Harm grabbed her arms, then snaked his arms around her waist. "You know you love me!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I tried not to, but that just didn't work!" she teased.  
  
Harm smiled, suddenly reflecting. They had danced around each other for so long, he was glad they could stand back and laugh about it.  
  
Suddenly Mac pulled away, "You got a letter today." She moved to the kitchen and handed it to him.   
  
Harm frowned, taking it from her, reading the return address. He knew that stamp. "It's from Reneé." He opened it and quickly skimmed the pages.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Divorce... " He trailed off and his eyes went wide, but pulled the paper away and placed in his jacket pocket before Mac could read, "I need to call someone."  
  
Mac was left standing as Harm moved away, curious as to what was going on. She and Harm hadn't spoken much about their respective partners, it was an extremely touchy subject, but Mac had presumed that divorce on both their parts was already a forgone conclusion. She and Harm couldn't marry each other until they were divorced from their partners. Suddenly Mac's heart dropped into her stomach. What if he didn't want to marry her? It was something else they hadn't talked about. She knew Harm had problems with commitment, what if she had read him wrong? She fell back onto the chair. What if he didn't want to let that part of his life go?  
  
"Mommy?" Harmon moved into the kitchen, then climbed onto his mother s lap.  
  
"What's up baby?" She asked gently.  
  
"When are we going home?"  
  
Mac stopped dead, "You want to leave?" she asked, then realized that wasn't really a question she could ask a three year old. In her head she could hear some long lost 'how to treat children' defense council screaming 'objection!'. She rephrased the question, "Do you like it here?"  
Harmon nodded happily, "But I miss daddy."  
Mac hugged her son tight too her, "Well see him soon." She promised, "soon..."  
  
-------  
2 Weeks later-  
  
"Daddy! I don't want to go to daycare!" Sarah stood in the hallway, little arms across her chest in defiance, her lips pouted, and her eyes, which Mac swore were replicas of her fathers 'puppy dog' look.  
  
"Why not sweetheart? It's just like every other day you've been with Harmon." Harm spoke while doing up his tie in the hallway mirror. Things had been hectic ever since Mac had gone back to work, but for some reason today was one of the worst they'd hit. And what made matters worse for Harm was little Harmon, arms folded in his lap and backpack on, just awaiting the word from his mother.  
"Alright!" Harm called, praying to whatever gods were up there that he had everything, "Lets get a move on."  
Sarah was not happy, but when Harmon moved and stuck his tiny hand into hers she sighed and lead them both to the car. She loved her playmate, and childcare was okay when she could be there with him.  
  
Harm and Mac dropped the kids off, leaving them with elderly woman they had come to know as Doris. And as always, she looked more stressed and agitated then enthusiastic at the start of a new week, but both military officers were too stressed themselves to notice. The two children stood staring into the room, before the woman ushered them inside.   
  
------  
5 hours later  
  
"Daddy!" Harmon ran into his father's arms; while Mic grinned and bent down to hug him.   
  
Doris, even more harried then earlier that morning, looked down at Mic with distrust, "You're not Mr Rabb." She pointed out to him.  
  
"They didn't tell you?" Mic asked, standing back up with Harmon still in his arms and feigning surprise, "Sarah was supposed to let you know I was going to pick them up."  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow, but it was clear from the boys affection that he was indeed the father. "And the other one?"  
  
Mic turned to see Sarah a few feet off, watching with curiosity. Although being the first time he laid eyes on her, he knew immediately who it was, "Yep." he confirmed, "both of them."  
  
------  
  
"You did what?!" Mac grabbed Doris by the shirt and brought her face inches from hers.   
  
"I.. uh, let them go with their father." The woman stuttered, fear in her voice at having a pissed marine threatening her.  
  
"Who!" Mac demanded.  
  
"I don't know! He... he had an accent, Australian."  
  
Mac let go and spun on her heel, running towards the car, cell phone already in her hand.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Harm, it's me. Mic's got the kids."  
  
There was silence on the other end, then Harms steady voice came back, "I'll meet you back home."  
  
Mac didn't respond, but hung up and immediately called the police. She had no delusions. Mic was out too hurt her, and if it meant taking the most precious thing to her in this world, he wouldn't hesitate to do it  
Mac met Harm back at the house, which already had a detective from the police station waiting by. He quickly took down details, then left to head too the childcare center  
  
Harm found Mac in the kitchen, head in her hands. "It's gonna be okay." He told her softly, sitting across from her, "We'll get them back."   
  
"He could be halfway to Australia by now!" Mac's voice filling with anger and she stood up and start pacing the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah but chances are he's not, we will find them Sarah, I promise you." Harm stood and walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
Mac jerked away. "How can you be so calm, your daughter has been kidnapped!" She paused, then ran a hand through her hair, then spun to face him, "To make it worse, It was Mic! The man I left to be with you!" She yelled  
  
"You think I'm not scared or worried Mac!" Harm's cool composer flew out the window, "Sarah has been my world since you left me! She's my life, I love her so much and now she is gone, because of the man that denied me the woman I love!" He took a deep breath, then lowered his voice, "But now, instead of looking for them, we are standing here arguing about it."  
  
Mac wasn't so ready to just back down. She blamed herself for the kids going missing. She should have stayed home to look after them instead of leaving them to some stranger while she went to work, " What and you don't think Harmon isn't my world?" She screamed back, "He has been the only thing tying me to Mic for so long, but when I finally decide I've had enough, and I come and tell you what I've wanted to tell you for twelve years, it causes this mess and I get my child kidnapped! But oh no, that's not enough, the man I love gets his daughter kidnapped as well." She dropped her head into her hands and mumbled, "Things were going to well, I should have known this was coming. My life has been a living hell since the word go, how could I think it was going to change?"  
  
Harm stood stricken. Did she really think that? He wanted to move to her, to comfort her and tell her it would all be all right, but he hesitated, unsure how she would react.   
  
Frustrated, and angry at herself, Mac turned and walked away, beating back tears. Fighting with Harm was the last thing she wanted  
A few moments later Harm followed, to find her sitting on the back porch. She didn't turn, but whispered gently, "We don't even know where to start looking."  
  
"We'll find them." Harm stood awkwardly behind her.  
  
"I know.... but at what cost? I came here because I thought this was the right thing to do.... but I never thought about Harmon. I jeopardized him for my own selfish reasons. And now I've jeopardized Sarah as well"  
  
Ham moved and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against his chest, tight enough so she couldn't pull away, but she offered no resistance. She sighed and snuggled against him.  
  
"I love you." Harm whispered against her hair, "And we'll get through this one, together. Just like always."  
  
" I love you too." She offered back but it didn't matter what she said, or what Harm said for that matter. Their children were missing, kidnapped by her soon to be ex-husband. A man she had stopped loving almost as soon as she had married him and realized her mistake.   
Harm and her had been through more dangerous situations, but there had never this much on the line. Mac would have preferred it if it was her life on the line, it would be so much easier.   
  
" Harm I'm sorry....it's just that, before I had Harmon, nothing mattered to me. I mean I cared about you, but that was different. Harmon is a part of me, my own flesh and blood....."   
Harm cut her off. " Mac you don't have to explain. I feel the same way with Sarah. Before, your life didn't matter as much. Now you have this precious gift that your suppose to be responsible and care for, to love and keep safe, and you would gladly give up your own life, just to make sure they never feel an once of pain."  
  
Mac looked up at her lover. Maybe Harm did know what she was feeling.........but then again he has always been able to tell what she was thinking. She sighed: maybe it was just because he is a parent now too.   
  
"Mac." Harm said her name softly, "I don't want you worrying to much, ok. I know you will no matter what, but please try and think of the other life inside of you." He paused as she smiled at his words, " Please promise me you'll try not to put any other extra stress on yourself."  
  
"Harm" she began to protest, but then realized it would do no good, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises sailor."  
  
"It's alright Marine, just try for me." Harm grinned, then bent down and lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach. Moving closer, he ran his fingertips lightly down her belly as Mac shivered. His fingers continued to danced across her belly, before he leant forward and kissed the exposed skin, tickling with his tongue. . This action caused Mac to moan softly. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she threw her head back. God his hands on her felt so good. She was so tempted to get lost in him, but she couldn't, not with their children missing.  
  
"Harm." She opened her eyes and looked down at him.  
  
"Hmmm." He asked lazily, not taking his attention off her stomach.  
  
"I can't. Not like this."   
  
He looked up at her, his blue eyes reaching inside of her and claiming her heart.  
  
"We can't."   
  
Harm nodded, " I know, I was just thinking that." He told her softy.   
  
She reached down and stroked his face. " I love you so much, Harm." Mac said, and their eyes locked.  
  
"I love you to Sarah. Never forget it." Harm pulled her shirt back down, then stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly.   
  
Mac kissed him back with passion, then pulled away. "I better go have a shower, then we can go out and look for Sarah and Harmon." She started to head towards the bathroom.  
  
" Can I join you?" Harm asked with a grin.  
  
" No, this is going to be a cold shower....." Mac trailed off as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Harm gave a small laugh. " Yeah, so will mine."  
  
-----  
  
Feeeeeeeeeeedback!!! 


	5. Chap 5

A/N - Forgotten about us? Well, I had awesome holidays, actually got to meet Nat! It was going great until she made me sit down and type out 9 WHOLE PAGES of this fic.. while she sat down and watched JAG mind you. Hehe.  
But aside from that, we're pretty pleased with this bit. It's long, another warning, but we've spent AGES on it, and the story has pretty much come together.   
We have introduced a few new characters - who by no design of our own have turned into Mary Sue extraordinar. For that I apologize, but it couldn't be helped.  
I hope you enjoy!!  
  
A/N From Nat - Ok I can't remember who said this but I still remember, it has been in my head since the last chapter. Someone said that Mac is out of character, how she is worried and angry about Harmon being taken. Now I'm not going off at the person who wrote this but, don't you think Mac has the right to act this way. She should worry, she should wanna kill the person who has taken her son and she should cry, she should be upset, any mother should be. It's not just Mac. Any mother would act this way! The only other fact is that she is a marine, so she could be a little bit more dangerous, but she is still a mother, this is her child, I think we all would act a little out of character, if that was our child kidnapped. Sorry, I just had to say something about that, anyways, sorry about the delay!!   
But it's finally done and might I add that I had tones of fun writing this, so enjoy!  
  
Little extra - I once again find myself looking for a beta. Heaven knows where my other ones are disappearing too. If you are interested, and don't mind doing not only JAG, but Stargate fics too, please leave a message in your review (hint hint) or email me at capt_n_carter@gaters.net   
Thanks!!  
  
Feedback - Yes!  
  
----------  
  
The days went slowly. With no leads the police couldn't do much but 'keep an eye out' but they promised they would call if anything turned up. Mac expected Mic to call, to bargain, to demand or to plea, but the phone stayed dead. Mac was getting desperate, pacing the lounge room while Harm made dinner.  
Nights had become eerily quiet in a house once bursting with life of the two three year olds  
And both Mac and Harm found little to talk about. They sort comfort in each other's arms, but it did little to ease the ache in their hearts that their children once filled  
They were loosing hope, and slowly becoming distant, even too each other.  
Suddenly the phone went off, and Harm dived for it, Mac close on his heels  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Captain Rabb, this is Clayton Webb. Long time no see."  
  
"Clay!" Harm turned to Mac with his eyebrow raised, "What's up?"  
  
"I heard about your children Captain, so I did a little digging. It seems our Australian friend decided Mac's son needed to go home."  
  
"He took them back to Australia?"  
  
"As far as we can tell. He hired a private plane early this week, headed for..."  
  
"Webb, how fast can you arrange a flight for Mac and I?"  
  
"Already taken care of. It's set to leave the moment you get there...." Webb gave them quick instructions, then went silent for a moment. "Bring them home Harm."  
  
"I will...and Clay?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Just doing my job Captain. Now you go do yours." Then as fast as the call had began, it was over.  
  
Mac had trained Harm well. Both already had bags back, and within moments were heading towards the airport - Webb's details hastily scribbled on a piece of paper, clutched like a lifeline in Harms hand.  
He pulled up too the base with a screech of tires, and Mac threw him a look. He grinned an apology. It wouldn't do their kids any good if they got themselves killed just trying to make it to the airport.  
  
Webb met them in the car park, standing at the doorway of the base. "Captain!" He called, waving them over. He let them inside, before speaking, "Your planes ready on the runway, just waiting for you both. I've talked to the Admiral, he's both given you stress leave until you've brought the children back. Although officially unaware of what you're doing, he stipulates you're to hold yourself to your military standing. He doesn't want to have to clean up any messes."  
  
Whatever dream either of them had of flying to Australia, kicking the crap out of Mic and bringing their children to safety was firmly squashed, but Harm grinned anyway, "He get you to quote that one Clay?"  
  
Webb flashed him a tight smile, then steered them towards the back of the building, "We've arranged a pilot for you, RAAF pilot actually, but she'll be able to help you with anything after you've landed. And a Marine will be joining you as well. She'll act as a bodyguard.. guide. What ever roll you feel she needs to fill."  
  
"Australians?" Harm questioned doubtfully.   
  
Webb glanced at Harm "The pilot yes. Your Marine is an American solider, and a damn good one. Trust me Captain, you'll need their help. When you've landed, you'll meet my opposite number. Don't believe a word she says about me."   
Before Harm could respond to the cryptic sentence, Webb pushed open the large glass doors and pointed them towards a small passenger plane. "There's your ride people." He turned to both of them, "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Webb." Mac said with a smile, and they started towards the plane. Halfway towards it a lithe form appeared in the doorway, lightly walking down the steps and jogging towards them.  
She met them a few meters from the plane.  
"Captain?" She asked.  
  
Harm nodded, "Captain Harmon Rabb. This is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
The woman let off a quick salute, and then she broke out into a grin, "Major Natalie Anderson. Marine Core. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Nice to know we have a Marine watching our backs Anderson." Mac said with a smirk in Harms direction.  
  
"Call me Ando ma'am." The woman started walking towards the plane, "Phantom's just making some last checks. We should be ready to go as soon as you are."  
  
"Phantom?" Harm questioned with a raised eyebrow as they reached the plane.  
  
"Major Kathryn Sanders sir, RAAF." A second woman ducked out from under the wheel, snapping off a quick salute, her eyes quickly taking in the two officers before her, "I'll take you where ever you wanna go sir."  
  
Harm nodded, the grins of the two women infectious, "You fly jets Phantom?" He asked.  
  
Phantom grinned, swinging up to the cock-pit, "Whenever I'm not charting Naval officers halfway across the country sir."  
  
---------  
  
Harm sat in the passenger plane, lightly dozing, the planes engine lulling him. Mac was deeply asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. Since the children's disappearance, neither had gotten much sleep, and he was glad she was letting herself relax enough to find some now. Across from him, sitting lazily in a chair was Ando, her face buried in a book.  
An out of place noise brought Harm awake, but he caught himself from moving, intent not to wake Mac up. He glanced up at the doorway to the cockpit, where Phantom stood with a grin on her face.  
  
"Who's flying the plane?" Ando asked, her eyes not leaving her book.  
  
Phantom grinned, moving to take a seat facing them, "You didn't think I could do this one on my own did you? Jen's up there."  
  
"You two seem to know each other well." Harm said cautiously, causing Ando to finally raise her eyes. She shared a quick look with Phantom, who nodded slightly, then turned to Harm and shrugged, "Yeah. You could say that."  
  
Harm frowned, then tried another approach, "Webb seemed to hold you both in high regard."  
  
Phantom let out a laugh before controlling herself, and Ando grinned, "Yeah. Clay's known us for a while too."  
  
"How?" Harm was a lawyer. It had never helped to play around with questions, and he wasn't about to start  
  
"Let's just say Webb's done us a few favors in the past." Ando went back to her book, but Phantom couldn't keep the smug look off her face.  
  
"We pay him back whenever we can."  
  
Harm nodded. The answers seem to satisfy him for the moment. They weren't the first people Webb had done 'favors' for. "What about this opposite in Australia? I hope you know who he is, 'cause Webb sure can be cryptic when he wants too."  
  
Ando glanced at Phantom again, and then grinned, "Don't you mean she, Sir?"  
  
"She?" Harm raised his eyebrow. Now something was defiantly wrong. As far as Harm knew Webb, the man did not go around associating with extremely attractive, younger females.   
  
"It's a she. Sir." Phantom rested her head back against the wall, her eyes drifting shut, "You might wanna get some sleep too sir. We're still a few hours out, and it'll be close to lunch by the time we drop in."  
  
Harm nodded, and then glanced at Mac, only to have his attention back to Phantom. "Sir?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's the deal with you and the colonel sir?" She asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"You weren't briefed before the mission?"  
  
"They slapped a 'need to know' sticker on it and sent us on our way." Ando mumbled from behind her book, almost to herself  
  
Harm nodded, but didn't say anything. Both Majors realized they weren't gonna get any information out of the Captain so soon...  
  
--------  
  
Harm woke with a start. Mac was still asleep against him, and Ando was snoozing peacefully across the other side of the plane. Phantom had disappeared, but he guessed she was back in the cockpit. He frowned, trying to determine what it was that woke him. Then he understood. The engine noise was shifting slightly, and he knew they were coming into land. He glanced out the window, still feeling groggy from his sleep, and the fact that it was about 19 hours earlier by his internal clock. It was daylight outside. He could see there was a welcoming party waiting for them.   
  
The impact of the wheels hitting the runway jolted Mac out of her deep slumber. But Ando slept on.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty," Harm whispered "Or should I say afternoon. The whole different time thing has already put me out of the loop."  
  
" 1300," Mac replied, her eyes still closed as she stretched.  
  
" Jeez I should have now." Harm mumbled to himself. "Well we just landed, so time to wake up and get off this plane."  
  
"Hmmm." Mac opened her eyes to see Phantom appearing from the cockpit.   
  
She walked over to Ando, standing over her. " Hey, Ando, wake up." Phantom said poking her.  
  
" Leave me alone" Ando mumbled.  
  
" Wake up!" Phantom said a little louder this time and kept poking her.  
  
" Ok, ok, I'm up already, Just stop poking me for crying out loud!" Ando sat up in frustration.  
  
" Ok, Commander, Colonel grab your gear and lets get off this bird shall we."   
  
" Yeah, lets. Is that the welcoming party out there?" Harm questioned.  
  
Phantom looked out the open door and grinned. "Hey Ando, check this out. Fi's here and she comes baring gifts!"  
  
"Fi's here!?" Ando exclaimed and jumped out of her seat and ran off the plane.  
  
" Fi?" asked Mac.  
  
" Clay's better half, Ma'am." Phantom replied. " Come on she's waiting for us."  
  
"Umm... Phantom? Don't you have any gear with you? Like clothes? That type of stuff?" Mac asked.  
  
" Fi's got my gear ma'am." And with that Phantom exited the plane.  
  
"Mac, I've got the feeling were not being told everything here."  
  
" Yeah, I'm getting that feeling too Harm."   
  
They got the gear together and hopped of the plane. Walking over to where the 3 girls were standing they watched as one by one they pulled the girl named Fi into a happy hug. When they were finished, Fi took it upon herself to introduce herself.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am. Fiona Wood. ASIS. You must be Captain Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie." She said extending her hand and shaking both of theirs.  
  
" Nice to meet you Fiona. I wish it was on better circumstances," Harm replied.  
  
" Me too Captain. Here, put your stuff in this car and get in and when we get going. I'll bring you up to speed with everything we know." Fi smiled.  
  
" Sure, but it's Harm and Mac." Harm smiled back and he and Mac headed towards the trunk of the car.  
  
" So Fi, do you have all of our stuff?" Phantom asked.  
  
  
"Yep, I got all of it, it's in the trunks of your cars," Fi grinned, "But you'll have to do something about those uniforms, you two stick out like sore thumbs." She turned and pointed to the 2 cars sitting on either side of the limo.   
  
Ando walked over to the 1968 cherry red Chevrolet Corvette and eyed it carefully, then looked at Fi. " The scratches are gone from last time." she stated.  
  
" Yeah I got them fixed. Think of it as an early Christmas present." Fi smiled and chucked a set of keys at Ando. " Clothes, weapons and that cute little bear that guy gave you last month are in the trunk."  
Phantom started laughing, and even Mac and Harm managed to smirk as Ando stalked towards Fi and clipped her over the back of the head.  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
Fi fended her off, "Just doing my job Ando!"  
  
Ando glared at Fi "Don't stop teasing me and maybe I'll do my job and put my foot up your...."   
  
Mac glanced at Harm, and the naval aviator started forward, prepared to break up the fight that was imminent, until Phantom grabbed his hand, "Hold a sec Captain, I want to see this."  
  
Harm shot her a confused looked, and Phantom laughed, "Yeah, your probably right." Then she moved next to Ando in a flash, pulling her back. "Yeah well how 'bout you give me my keys Fi? Or am I going to have to find my own way in again?"  
All three girls laughed at that comment and relaxed.  
  
"Sorry Nat." Fi smiled.  
  
"Tis k girl." Ando moved to her car, her voice muffled as she started speaking, "So tell us what you know, because we haven't been told anything. I was woken up at 2100 and told to get straight down to the airfield. I was supposed to go on maneuvers tomorrow.... Today.. Whatever, and so I'm not a happy camper. What the hell is going on?"  
  
" A few days back the Captain's and Colonel's kids, Harmon and Sarah, were kidnapped by the Colonels ex-husband Commander Michael Brumby. Brumby is part of the Australian Navy. Clay called me a couple of nights ago and asked me to keep an eye out for him because he thought he might try to return to Australia. Brumby and the Colonel lived out here until they split up and she moved back to DC. But anyway, yesterday I got a call from Sydney airport. A guy with Brumby's description was seen exiting a private plane. He has returned to Australia, but there was no sign of the kids, so we couldn't arrest him. We are just watching him at the moment. As soon as I told Clay, he wanted you two to bring the Captain and Colonel to the land down under. And I don't have to explain why too you guys do I?" Fi grinned.  
  
" I think I can figure it out." Phantom rolled her eyes at Fi.   
  
As the girls were talking Mac and Harm hopped into the limo.  
"Something is up Mac. I mean, these girls have defiantly worked together before. The way they are talking, they go way back. And they seem to know Clay pretty well too." Harm stated.  
  
" Maybe they're CIA." Mac replied.  
  
" Yeah maybe." Harm sighed and wrapped his arm around Mac pulling her closer, then kissed her forehead. " I'll just be glad when this is all over, something is just not right and I can't put my finger on it."  
  
--------------   
  
"You guys should try to get some sleep." Fi stood at the door way to the hotel room, tucking her car keys into her pocket, "I'll be around first thing in the morning, and we'll get started on finding Brumby."  
  
"Wait a minute," Harm stopped her before she could leave, "Why not now?"  
  
Fi's eyes searched the Captain's face before replying, "These things take time. Be patient."  
  
Harm's face darkened, "That's my daughter out there, and I'll do anything in my power to get her back as soon as possible." Harm took a step towards the younger woman, intimidating.  
  
Fi stood her ground, "You could be the President for all I cared." She shot back, "But you still have to wait for the morning." Ignoring the steaming Captain for a moment, Fi turned to Ando and Phantom, who stood in the middle of the room, just waiting, "You two sure you can handle this one?"  
  
Phantom grinned, then gave Ando a friendly nudge, "You think we haven't dealt with top brass before?"  
  
Ando laughed, then her face softened into a smile at Harm's dark look, "Don't worry Captain. We'll get your kids back in one piece. You've got the best in the business looking after you."  
  
The three girls walked into the corridor of the hotel, talking quietly, and Harm went looking for Mac. He found her in the main bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, a small photo of Harmon in her hands. Tears fell slowly down her cheeks, and she did nothing to check them. She looked up as Harm entered, "He told me he wanted to go home. If I'd just let Mic see his son..."  
  
Harm moved to sit next to her, his hand falling to her lower back, "Hey." His tone was slightly scolding, "Don't go starting with 'What if's'. We both know they get us no where."  
  
Mac nodded, then angrily wiped her tears away, looking back at the photo of her son, "Damn him." She whispered softly.  
  
"Mac, look at me." Harm gently cupped her chin with his finger, and brought her to face him, "If it wasn't for Brumby," he said softly, his thumb trailing over her tears, "We would never have realized what we meant to each other. We'd probably still be at JAG, dancing around each other with the painful flirting and the hints too subtle for us to comprehend. He brought us together Mac. And he brought you Harmon."  
  
"Only to pull us apart."  
Mac wasn't only referring to herself and her young son. The gap between her and her lover grew further apart every day the children were missing. So long had they spent their lives, confiding in themselves, only having themselves to turn to in time of stress. They hadn't adjusted to each other before this tragedy, and it got harder and harder to breach the gap as the two grieving parents drew further and further into themselves.  
  
"I love you Mac." Harm said softly, and he reached down, pushing her chin up gently with his fingers to capture her lips in a kiss.   
  
Mac pulled away gently, looking into the depths of his eyes, and she saw his pain. Pain at loosing his daughter to a man he hated. Pain at hating a man that had fallen in love with, and taken possession of, the woman he had always wanted. Pain at having the woman he had always wanted in his arms, only to be unable to breech the barrier she had erected around herself after the kidnapping of her child.  
  
---  
  
Phantom quietly slipped around the corner, taking pains not to be seen or heard by the distraught couple. She sat across from Ando on the couch, who was busily searching through her bag.  
  
"What ya looking for?" Phantom questioned, leaning back and plopping her dusty boots on the glass table.  
  
"My weapon." Ando's voice was muffled as her head was stuck halfway down her bag.  
  
"You taking first watch?" Phantom asked with amusement, her hands coming to rest behind her head.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, flygirl," Ando responded, still rummaging around in her bag, "But you just spent the last twelve or so hours flying across the world. Even if I hadn't known you for the past 18 years, I'd STILL know you'd be asleep before your head it the pillow." She came up for air, a triumphant look on her face and weapon in hand, only to find Phantom, eyes closed, fast asleep.  
" That would be right," Ando mumbled to herself, "And you just proved my point, even though you're not awake to realize it!"  
  
------  
  
* Seven Hours later*  
  
Mac lay awake, content for the moment to stay in her lover's arms. Harm had fallen asleep over an hour ago, but for the Marine Colonel, sleep was elusive. It was dark, a few hours after midnight, and Mac was hungry. Not only had sleep evaded her since her child had gone missing, but also the time to eat. She slipped out of Harm's arms, careful not to wake him, and crept towards the closed door. Without a sound she opened it, then noiselessly slipped through into the darkened lounge room.  
Without warning, a strong arm incased her throat, snapping her head back and before she could scream, she felt the cool metal of a gun barrel against her neck.  
  
"You've got about five seconds to give me a reason why I should let your head stay attached to your shoulders." Breathed a harsh, but not all-together unfamiliar voice against her ear.  
  
Mac's body shivered, but her voice was steady, "It's Mac."  
  
"That's a pretty damn good reason." The bruising grip around her throat relaxed, and time seemed to stop for an instant, until a low watt lamp flicked on across the room to reveal Ando's grinning face, "Gave me a bit of a scare Colonel."  
  
"I scared you..." Mac shook her head.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah.." Mac rubbed her eyes, "I haven't slept like that in a few days actually." She moved to sit down on the couch Phantom had vacated earlier that night, then looked up at the Marine Major, who gently placed her weapon back in it's holster. "Natalie.." she stopped when Ando looked up sharply, "Can I call you Natalie?"  
  
Ando relaxed, "Sure."  
  
"Good. Come sit with me for a second, would you? I have some things I want to explain and I'm sure you have questions. Talk to me Marine to Marine."  
  
Ando laughed at that, then sat in front of Mac, "What do you wanna know Colonel?"  
  
Mac relaxed against the back of the couch, "That was a pretty impressive move back there." She commented, rubbing the marks across her throat.  
  
Ando shrugged like it was no big deal, "I'm a marine, Colonel. You should be able to pull a move like that."  
  
Mac smiled, "It's been a few years since the last time I needed to pull a move like that."  
  
"You miss it?"  
  
"Yeah... it was my life, but I chose to stop to have my family. If I could go back and do it again, I wouldn't. My only consolation was that it gave me little Harmon, and ultimately brought me to Harm."  
  
"Were you and the Captain close before all this happened?"  
  
Mac frowned, "We used to work together.... Before I moved to Australia with Mic."  
  
" Yeah but were you close?" Ando questioned again.  
  
Mac gave a small laugh and thought about their many years together as partners and where it had taken them. Her thoughts took her back to Sydney harbor, and the conversation which had pretty much made up her mind to be with Mic. She really didn't know what Harm had had to let go of. Maybe it was just excuse to push her away. But then again, Harm hadn't been happy when she went running to Mic, and now she knew that it was because he wanted her, just like her for him.  
  
Ando interrupted her train of thought and brought her back to the present, "Ma'am?"   
  
Mac nodded her head slowly, "Yeah. We were close...."  
  
Ando waited for more, and was about to prod deeper when Mac continued on her own.  
  
".....As close as the Military allowed us to be. From the very beginning we hit it off. Harm could read me like a book, and I learned pretty soon I couldn't keep anything from him. We'd opened up to each other, trusted each other. But..." she trailed off, her eyes staring at some point about Ando's head, "But we never took it any further then friends. I didn't know then if it was because of our professional relationship at work or..... other complications." Mac didn't go into any detail of Diane, and Ando was left guessing, "But when we were so close to the next step, Harm backed off and pushed me away. I got engaged to Mic, and even now I have no idea why. All through my engagement, Harm and I both knew it was a mistake, but neither of us would admit it...." Mac let a small smile creep onto her lips, "Even after he kissed me at my own engagement party."   
  
Ando's mouth dropped open, "He kissed you at your own engagement party?"  
  
" Yeah, after he pretty much told me that he loved me."   
  
" So why did you still marry Mic?" Ando questioned, clearly confused.  
  
" Well..." Mac began " It was never the right time and Harm was with Reneé and Mic was just so persistent.."  
  
"Renee?" Ando cut her off.  
  
"Yeah, Harm's girlfriend at the time.. little Sarah's mother. They got married after I left. But anyway there were just so many complications, then the next minute I was saying "I do" and moving to Australia with Mic" Mac finished and looked down at where Mic's ring used to sit on her finger, but was now bare.  
  
Ando was in deep thought about the story Mac had just told her. She wondered how two people could be so stupid.   
  
" So what about you? You three girls look like you have known each other for awhile."  
  
Ando grinned, "It's a pretty long story Ma'am."  
  
Mac smiled back and leaned against the couch, "I'm not going anywhere Major."  
  
Ando shrugged, "Fi, Phantom and I met at school."  
  
Mac sat there and waited for more, but when Ando didn't continue she urged her on. "And?"  
  
Ando laughed, "Ever since... forever we'd wanted to join he CIA. The second we were over eighteen and had enough cash we came over to America. To cut a long story short, only Fi was accepted, but she'd sworn she wouldn't complete the dream without us. So we broke into Langley."  
  
It took Mac a second to realize what she'd said, "Langley? As in CIA headquarters?"  
  
Ando nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Mac sat there in shock. " As in one of the most heaviest guarded facilities in America?"  
  
" Well that's what they thought, didn't they." Ando gave a small laugh.  
  
"So what, you didn't get caught?"  
  
"Ah.. not exactly. A few.. friends of Clay picked us up, and he interrogated us, before turning us loose."  
  
Mac didn't look impressed, "Turned you loose?"  
  
"Okay, so he got Fi into the ASIS, Phantom into the ADFA and me into the Marine core." She responded quickly.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"That would be classified Ma'am. But trust me, it's all perfectly legal."  
  
That last comment threw Mac off, but before she could comment, Phantom poked her sleepy head through the door.  
  
Ando looked up at Phantom and grinned, happy for the distraction. "You look like hell."  
  
" I feel like hell," Phantom retorted, "This time difference always throws me off.".  
  
"Who you trying to kid Phantom? You always look like this when you wake up."  
  
Phantom picked up a cushion, and pegged it at her friend, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Ando laughed, dodging the cushion, " Well Colonel, goodnight, good morning, good day, whatever. I'm off for some sleep." Ando got up and walked towards the bedroom, nudging Phantom as she passed, "Tag, your it."  
  
------  
  
Phantom stood at the window, her eyes scanning the road below. Dawn was an hour past, but she knew after having stood watch for half the night, Ando would be out of it for a few more hours, and both the Colonel and Captain would enjoy whatever time they could together before having to face the world once more.   
A familiar car screeching up in front of the hotel caused Phantoms lips to curl into a smile, and she watched, thoroughly amused as Fi stepped out, looking like she had just woken up.  
Suddenly Phantom's grin dropped. Fi's hair was out, a clear indication she was too harried, or worried, to do it up. Something was very wrong.  
Fi cleared the stairs two at a time, and Phantom met her at the doorway, Ando, suddenly wide-awake and coherent, by her side.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
Fi didn't seemed phased that neither girl had offered anything in the way of greeting, but pulled out a unmarked envelope from her bag. Opening it, and pulling out a sheet of paper she placed it on the desk for both girls to read.   
  
December 1st  
Racken Warehouse  
One Million  
Come alone, and the children will be returned.  
  
"It's a bit brief." Phantom commented and Ando poked her in the ribs.  
  
"An Australian Commander, and you expect what? A full itinerary of his day?" Ando responded, and all three woman laughed.  
  
"Common, this is serious." Fi reminded them gently, but unnecessarily. Although fooling around and cracking jokes, both girls knew what was at stake, and Phantom, somewhat suddenly subdued, went to wake up the Naval Aviator and his Marine Colonel.  
  
Mac and Harm read the note, and Harm's brow creased in concentration, but made no comment.  
  
Mac pointed to a logo at the top of the page, "A hotel?" She asked.  
  
Fi nodded, "Novotel. It's in Darling Harbour, in the centre of the city. These writing pads come free in every room. We've got teams checking it out now."  
  
Mac turned to Harm, who was still looking at the note in concentration. "What is it?"  
  
"That writing..." he said slowly, "It is Mic's?"  
  
Mac looked at it closely, then shook her head, "I don't know. It's familiar, but I don't think it's his."  
  
"I know." He stood staring at it for a moment longer, then handed it back to Fi. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Fi folded the letter back up and placed it in her bag, "You are going to meet him. The biggest issue here is keeping the children safe. Once they're secure, we'll deal with Brumby. We've got men staking out the warehouse, we'll see if we can't get a sniper up in the roof before he shows, or maybe a swat team. We're still unsure if he's working alone, and if he's got accomplices, having a full riot squad down stairs won't help matters much. For the moment, all we can do is wait."  
  
Phantom rolled her eyes, "Just peachy."  
  
-----  
  
Two days later, Harm stood in front of a large, abandoned warehouse, a heavy suitcase in one hand and Mac beside him. They were early, but he didn't really think it mattered. Mic was probably inside, with the children. With his child.  
Suddenly Harm felt his heart stuck in his throat, and an overwhelming hatred towards Mic surface. Then and there Harm vowed that if Mic had so much as touched Sarah, he was going to kill him.  
  
Mac's warm hand slipped into his, and she looked him in the eye, "You okay?"  
  
Harm nodded slowly, but didn't speak as they started moving forward. He couldn't understand the sudden rush of anger, but he couldn't control it. Mic had kidnapped his child. Mic had denied him Mac. Mic had been the cause of so many problems for so many years, Harm just wanted to end it all.  
Mac entered the single door first, and Harm followed close behind, in a room void of anything but dust, and moved to the dead centre. And waited.  
  
------  
  
Mic stood in the shadows, unbelieving of what he saw before him.  
'She had come!' Were the first thoughts through his mind, until he saw Harm. And suddenly Mic's vision clouded over.  
Mac was his. He knew that. The gold band on his finger proved it. She was his, and he suddenly realized Mac must have come with Harm so he could get rid of the Naval officer once and for all.  
With Harm out of the way, he and Mac were free to live out their lives.   
Mic moved out of the shadows, his weapon concealed behind his back, and faced the two offices.  
  
"Mic." Harm snarled his name, but Mic ignored him, his eyes trained on Mac.  
  
"I knew you'd come." He breathed the words, "For me."  
  
"I'm not here for you." Mac came back, thoroughly disgusted, "I'm here so Harm and I can take our children home."  
  
"You and Harm...." Mic trailed off, his eyes darting between him, then his eyes narrowed, "You bitch, you set me up! Your gonna pay for this!" he yelled angrily and raised the gun that was clutched in his right hand.  
  
"Mic, no this isn't going to solve anything!" Mac cried.  
  
"Yeah, come on Mic, let's just put the gun down." Harm agreed.   
Mac and Harm both knew they would be okay if things went bad, because Ando was sitting up outside a window, hidden away with her sniper rifle.  
  
Harm knew, because this had been discussed earlier, that there were two things that would make Ando fire that rifle. One, if Harm gave the signal and two, if there was any other gun shots that didn't belong to Ando. Harm prayed that the first one wouldn't happen, but most of all he hoped to dear god that the second one wouldn't happen at all. So Ando sat and watched and waited.  
  
Mic raised the gun and pointed it at Mac, then he stopped and smiled, a cruel twisted smile the didn't reach his eyes, "No, you know what, I'm not going to kill you Sarah. No, you should be alive. To watch him die." Mic's gun then moved around and was now pointing it at Harm.  
  
"No! Not Harm, please Mic. You can't. Take me instead. Kill me!" Mac yelled at him, daring him. She placed herself in front of Harm, protecting him, shielding him, just in case he called her bluff.  
  
"Sarah, don't." Harm whispered. Harm knew Mic didn't care if Mac was standing in front of him, he saw it in his eyes. He was going to pull that trigger, no matter what.  
  
"Fine then Sarah, have it your way. You die first."  
  
Now the next few seconds felt like they were moving in slow motion. Mic's 'you die first' was still echoing in her ears when she felt Harms arms around her, spinning them both around, then down to the floor. They hit hard, Harm's body trembling momentarily. Somewhere in between she heard two gunshots. One was just before she hit the ground, the other immediately after it. Mac raised her eyes from the ground and looked over to where Mic was standing, the gun that had been clutched so tightly in his hand just a few seconds ago, was now falling to the ground. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and blood dripped from the hole in his head, right between the eyes. His body started to fall. Micheal Brumby was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
Mac's head swirled back around to look at Harm, who was still lying on top of her, protecting her, saving her. "It's over." She whispered, and brought her hand up to caress his cheek, but it was covered in blood.  
  
She didn't understand, she didn't feel like she'd been shot. She looked down, pushing Harm off her and checking herself over, but she was clean. Maybe it was Mic's. Suddenly, Harms silence sent cold shivers down her spine and her head snapped around to look at him. Harm lay on his back, eyes closed and blood oozing from his shoulder. "Harm!" Mac screamed as she pulled him into her lap. "Harm! Wake up damn you. Open your eyes."  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
Mac reached into her jacket, pulling out her walkie talkie, "Ando, get an ambulance in here ASAP! Harm's been shot."  
  
Ando was already moving. She had fired as soon as she'd heard Mic's shot go off, and she never missed. She'd known it the second Harm had been hit, but it had taken Mac's scream for her to respond. She picked up her radio and yelled into it, "Phantom, get a god damn Ambo in here ASAP! Harms been shot!"  
  
Mac shook Harm, "Harm, open your god damn eyes. That's an order Captain."  
  
There was a movement, his eyes fluttered open. Not much, but he could just make out Mac. "Mac." He whispered.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Harm. You're going to be okay." Mac cooed.  
  
Harm started coughing, and his eyes closed.  
  
"Damnit Harm, open your eyes!" Mac yelled again, till this eyes opened just barely and she continued, "Why the hell do you have to be so mucho huh?"  
  
Harm gave a small smile at their old joke, "Not being macho, just protecting the woman I want to grow old with. The one I want to marry and have a hundred babies with." His voice was barely audible, and he swallowed hard.  
  
Just hearing him say it made Mac's heart jump into her throat. He did want to marry her.  
  
*Bang*  
  
Mac's head shot up to the direction of the noise. It came again, and the door to the warehouse vibrated. It had been locked shut after they'd entered and Mac debated in her head if she should leave Harm and open the door. Looking down at his pale face, she knew she couldn't.  
There was another thump, then Ando and Phantom came crashing through the door, tripping over each other and falling flat on their faces. Behind them, not bothering to stop to help the two woman, the Ambo's rushed passed to Harm's side. The moment Mac had just had with Harm was lost. She just hoped he would be around long enough so she could remind him of what he had said.  
  
The medics, reaching Harm's side, tried to get the distraught Mac out of the way, but weren't having much luck.   
  
Phantom, managing to untangle herself from Ando, moved to Mac, trying to persuade her to move, "Common Colonel, let's back up. Let them do their job."  
  
"No, I have to stay with him." Mac said, shrugging away from Phantom.   
  
Phantom tried a different approach, grabbing Mac and pulling her back with a large amount of force. Mac slid back, and the medic's went to work, but Mac wasn't going to stay there. She struggled violently against Phantom, then let a fist fly. Her right hook caught Phantom off guard, and connected with the left side of her face. Phantom fell back, but before Mac could blink, Ando came running over, and shoulder charged Mac, sending her sprawling across the floor.  
Phantom, recovering from her shock, moved back over, helping Ando to restrain Mac.  
  
"Damnit Colonel! Get a grip on yourself!" Ando yelled, then slapped Mac across the face, snapping her out of it. Mac stopped struggling, staring blankly at Ando, then looked over at Phantom, who was clutching the side of her face.   
Ando released her grip on Mac, who stood up, blinking slowly, then looked over at Harm, who was now being moved from the building and followed him without a word.  
  
Ando looked over to Phantom and grinned, "You okay?"  
  
"Sure. It takes more then a Marine to take me down." Phantom grinned back.  
  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I musta kicked your six ten times over when we were kids." Ando teased.  
  
"Only when I wasn't kicking yours." Phantom retorted.  
  
Ando just laughed, offering her hand to Phantom and helping her up. Then they both followed Mac and the gurney outside.  
  
-----------  
  
Mac sat quietly in the waiting room, Harm's jacket in her lap, his dog tags clutched in one hand and with his academy ring in the other. She looked down at her hand, then slowly pushed it onto her bare ring finger.   
Harm had been rushed into surgery straight away when they had arrived at the hospital. Mac had taken his personal effects before he had been stripped down, not trusting the nurses.   
Phantom and Ando had gone back to the hotel to change and eat, but they had promised to be back as soon as they could. Mac thought about the two women, and her behavior earlier. She had some apologizing to do. How could she just freeze up like that? She was a Marine for crying out loud. Harm could have died, yet she sat there throwing punches like she was the only one that matter. She shook the thoughts from her head and tried to focus on what had happened before Harm had got shot.  
  
Mic's words had really confused her. 'I knew you'd come for me.' What on earth had be been talking about?  
Mac's train of thought was interrupted by a clearing of the throat. She looked up to see Fi standing there.  
Mac looked up at the younger woman, expecting to see the cold hardness in her eyes that she'd come to expect from government agents, but the only thing she found was concern.  
  
"I thought you might like some coffee." Fi offered, handing out the steaming cup.   
  
Mac accepted, but couldn't find her voice to thank her. Fi seemed to understand, taking a seat next to her and peeling off the lid of her own cup. They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, and the minutes ticked by.  
  
Suddenly Fi turned to Mac, "Phantom's face is gonna be okay. " Her lips twitched into a grin, "Ando threw a slab of meat on it, then decided she was gonna eat out tonight."  
  
Mac burst out laughing, nearly choking on her coffee, then turned to Fi with a sincere smile, "Thanks."  
  
Fi returned the smile, "No worries."  
  
Mac relaxed back into her chair, then turned back to Fi, "How could something so simple and so planned out go so wrong? Mic's dead, Harm's in hospital, and we're no closer to finding the children."  
  
"Well...." Fi paused, then shook her head slightly and laughed, quoting, "'If many things can go wrong, they'll all go wrong at the same time.'"  
  
Mac gave a little laugh, then mumbled, "This is so true."  
  
Fi shrugged, "I haven't seen the girls since you guys got back, so I'm not entirely sure what happened."  
  
Mac looked amused at that, almost like she didn't believe it was true, but went on and told the story anyway, "The strange thing is what Mic said. Going on about how I was there for him."  
  
"But what about the note?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It was like he didn't even...." Mac trailed off.  
  
"....know about it." Fi finished for her, "So you think someone else sent it?"  
  
"But who else would have known? I mean, Mic was there right?" Mac stopped, lost in thought. It didn't make any sense.   
  
The tapping of the nurses shoes on the cold tiled floor brought Mac's head up, and the woman informed Mac that while Harm was still unconscious, he was going to be fine, and she could go see him now.  
  
"Are you coming?" Mac asked Fi as they both stood up.  
  
"No I'll uh.. wait for Ando and Phantom." Fi smiled, "They should be here any second."  
  
Mac nodded, picking up his jacket, then moved slowly to Harm's room. The Naval Aviator lay peacefully on the hospital bed, his shirt off and his left shoulder bandaged. Sitting down, she got a sudden urge to feel him close, but the best she could do was to wrap his jacket tightly around her. Pulling it close, she stuck her hands in the pockets, then immediately pulled it out again. Clutched in her fingers was an envelope.   
  
Curious, Mac unfolded the letter within, and her eyes narrowed. She stood up, walking back into the waiting room where Fi now stood with Ando and Phantom.  
  
"Fi, do you still have the ransom note?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Fi produced the note from her case and handed it over, "What's up?"  
  
Mac's eyes scanned the letter, then she pointed too the logo at the top of the page, "Did the search turn up anything at that hotel?"  
  
"No, we didn't find anyone of that description, or traveling with children." Fi confirmed, still confused.  
  
Mac closed the letter calmly, then looked up, "That's because we're looking for the wrong person."  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
Phew. You guys exhausted? I am!  
Next chapter is coming soon-ish! Reviews help me type faster!! 


	6. Chap 6

A/n from Nat - Ok first I will beg for forgiveness. Yes it has been 4 months or so since we last posted a new chapter!   
*Gets down on knees* Please forgive us! *whispers it was totally Pixie's fault* So anyway, this chapter only took us like 3 maybe 4 days to write and I had forgot how fun this fic has been to write!! I missed the characters so much! Anyway we had lost of fun with this chapter and I would like to point out a few things!   
1 – Holsworthy is an actual military camp,   
2 – No insult was to be made of the fires by mentioning them in this fic! I know they were bad, I got hit by some last year myself!  
3 – We are not a doctors, We dunno what Harm should or should not be doing!!  
4 – And yes, maybe I've watched Tomb Raider one too many times of late!   
  
And last but not least, which has now become sort of our logo,  
'This is our fic, Inconsistencies are someone else's problems.'  
  
Hehehe, ok that's all for now, we will try and get our next chapter up sooner, or at least before the 4 month mark!   
A/n from Pixie - In regards to point number 4, no copyright infringments are intended I swear! We just got a little carried away. Trust me, you'll know what we're talking about. There isn't much to say that Nat hasn't already covered.. but we do apologise for taking so long. But with Nat going back to school, and my new weird and wacky hours at work, there didn't seem to be any time to sit down and write. Oh, and in regards too Phantom not actually being a Major.. I applaude you on the pick up, because we didn't see it!  
And yeah.. Don't forget to review and ENJOY!!!!  
  
Feedback - Nat and I crave it.. feed on it.. breathe it. Without them we loose all insperation and we throw the fic away..... oh okay, maybe not, but PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
*may have to resort to begging.. and you wouldn't want that now, would you?*  
  
*Nat nudges Pixie* Oh be quiet and read the fic...  
  
********  
  
Harm blinked slowly, trying to wil himself awake. He felt like he'd just spent the last twelve hours binge drinking, and what was worse, he couldn't figure out where he was. He wondered what exactly it was he'd gotten up too last night, when a voice startled him.  
  
"Good to have you back Captain."  
  
Although not completely unfamiliar, he couldn't place the voice, and was determined to figure it out. He turned his head towards the sound, then concentrated every fibre of his being into opening his eyes. They felt like they were attached to weights, but he finally managed to raise an eyelid, taking on the blurry form of a female sitting relaxed in a chair next to his bed. He blinked, and the form came into focus. He tried to speak, to say her name, but his tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth. He let out a unintelligible mumble, then worked some moisture back into his mouth.  
  
"Fi."  
  
Fi glanced up from the mag she was reading, let out a small smile, then turned back to it. Harm's discomfort seemed no matter to her.  
  
"Where's Mac?" Harm closed his eyes again, finding the process of keeping them open much too difficult.  
  
"Gone." Fi replied absently, flicking to the next page.  
  
Harm paused for a moment, but the implications of that one word couldn't penetrate the fog of the fading drugs in his system.   
"Ando and Phantom?"  
  
"Gone too."  
  
Harm didn't respond, feeling himself slipping into the warm darkness of sleep once more. It seemed easier to let it take over him then try to fight it.  
"How long?" He mumbled into his pillow.  
  
Fi paused before answering, "Just over twenty-four hours. I wouldn't worry Captain, Ando and….." she paused as she glanced at the Naval officer, rolling her eyes as he started to snore lightly.  
  
********  
  
The second time Harm woke up, he was feeling a little more human, but the hospital room was empty. The past few days were coming back into focus, but the whereabouts of Mac was still unknown to him. He couldn't even recall the conversation he'd had with Fi.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
He looked up at the doorway, Fi stood with a manila folder clutched in one hand, her long brown hair falling halfway down her back, the ends curling slightly.   
She blinked tired eyes, the dark circles underneath telling Harm that the younger woman hadn't slept much since the incident.  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's been three days." Fi walked over to the bed, dropping the folder on Harm's lap, "We haven't heard anything." She dropped on to the chair, and ran a hand over her face, "They're never out of contact this long."  
  
"Where did they go?" Harm asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure. They ran out of here they day you were brought in. The Colonel told me I should give you this."  
  
Harm opened the folder, pulling out the ransom note. He frowned, then reached in again and pulled out an envelope. He pulled out the letter within and automatically his eyes went wide, "Oh my god."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He handed Fi the two notes, and she skimmed it, "What dose this have to do with the kidnapper?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
Harm pointed to the letter, "I received that from Renee a few weeks before the children were kidnapped."  
He had to pause at that stage to explain to Fi who Renee was, then felt so stupid for not mentioning her earlier.  
  
"Take a look at the handwriting in the two notes."  
  
"It's the same" Fi shook her head, "It was right under our nose the whole time."  
  
Implications were screaming at Harm, "Renee kidnapped my child."  
  
"And the Colonels. But why was Brumby at the warehouse, if Renee wrote the note?"  
  
Harm shook his head, "I'm not sure, but we have to find out. You have to get me out of this hospital."  
  
"Sure that's wise Captain?"  
  
Harm looked hard at Fi, "The woman I love is out there, probably in trouble, on the look out for a woman driven insane by jealousy. Not to mention your two friends. If we don't help them, no one else is going too."  
  
"Alone?" Fi sighed, shaking her head. "You know, after spending so much time with Ando and Phantom, I've forgotten what a rational decision looks like. No point in looking for one now."  
  
Harm smiled at her and she stood up.  
  
"I'll go make the arrangements Captain, just sit tight."  
  
*********  
  
"We have to check out that hotel. Find out what Mac knows, maybe it'll tell us where they went." Harm, his arm securely tucked against his chest to save him from anymore pain, walked swiftly out of the hospital with Fi.  
She struggled to keep up with his long strides in the car park, then nearly ran into him as he stopped suddenly.  
"Keys?"  
  
Fi let out a short laugh, "I don't think so Captain. You are in no position to drive."  
  
Harm stared at her, but Fi held up her hand, "Ah! No argument Captain. Either I drive or you walk."  
  
Harm let out a frustrated sigh, then moved to the passengers side.   
  
They drove in silence to the hotel, and Harm moved as quickly as he could to the front desk.  
The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled sweetly, "How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm Captain Harmon Rabb, Navy JAG. I need to know if there was a woman staying here under the name of Renee Rabb."  
  
The woman frowned, "There were three women here a few days ago, asking the same thing.  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie." Harm confirmed to her, "We need all the information you gave to her."  
  
The woman nodded, "They asked for phone records, visitors…"  
  
Harm cut her off, "Yes we need everything."   
Fi offered the correct identification, and the woman didn't ask any questions, then the both of them got cracking.  
  
**********  
  
"This has to be it." Fi pointed to pointed to a number on the list that had been called more then any of the others, "Agent Kender got back to me and it's from a cabin near Mt Sugarloaf.Its all bush. Where else is the perfect place to hide a few children?"  
  
Harm sat, his head against the wall, eyes closed. He really was in no condition to be out of bed, especially now his pain killers were wearing off, but he refused to be anywhere else. "How far?" he asked tiredly.  
  
Fi shrugged, "Couple of hours. A plane would be better, but with Phantom missing I'd never find a pilot so fast, and I'm certain the scrub near there's gonna be pretty dense."  
  
Harm nodded, lifting himself out of the chair, "When do we leave?"  
  
***********  
  
Above the Pacific Ocean, on their way to Australia, Clayton Webb and Admiral Chegwidden talked quietly. Contacted over 24 hours ago with the position of the cabin in the middle of the bush were they were positive Renee was hiding out, the two men hadn't spared a second rushing to Australia, knowing that what ever the girls were running into, it wasn't going to be pretty  
  
***********  
  
A few hours later, Fi and Harm travelled down a small dirt track, barely wide enough to fit their 4WD. They'd gotten directions to the cabin by the local ranger, who had assured them that the run down house hadn't been used in years. He also made a passing comment about bush fires, as there was one raging up a few miles from where they planed to be. If the winds stayed the same, they wouldn't have to worry.  
  
Fi glanced at Harm, who's face showed his sheer determination. He was sweating in the heat, not being used to Australian summers, and also from the pain of his shoulder. She saw in him the same stubbornness of all dedicated Military people, and her thoughts turned to Phantom and Ando. She knew they could take care of themselves, but they'd never been up against psychotic mothers set on revenge before. She hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
***********  
  
Clayton Webb watched the satellite photos in regards too the bush fires, his brow creasing.  
  
"What is it?" AJ asked  
  
Clay shook his head, "The winds changing. Look."He touched the screen where the fire raged now, then traced his finger down it's new predicted path....right over where the cabin was.   
AJ swore, and Clay pulled out his cell phone, quickly typing in Fi's number. He cursed as that damned phone lady informed him that the mobile he was trying to reach was out of range,then turned to AJ, "She must be there with them. We have to get them out of there."  
AJ didn't bother asking how as Clay started pacing the plane, "We need… a helicopter. Something to get them out quick without having to land."  
  
AJ nodded, then pointed out a problem, "One helicopter isn't going to fit the five of them, and the two children."  
  
Clay nodded sharply, then a small smile appeared on his lips, "I've got an idea."  
  
********  
  
Fi brought the car toa stop when they caught site of the cabin through the trees, thinking that she wouldn't alert anyone in the cabin if they walked up on foot. She opened the door and stepped out, then turned as Harm sucked in a lung full of humid air, "Ugh.. is it always this hot here?"  
  
Fi didn't answer, her attention drawn elsewhere.  
  
"What is it."  
  
Fi held up her finger, "Do you smell that?"  
  
Harm paused, and then shrugged, "All I can smell is the heat."  
  
Fi shook her head, turning to look the way they'd come, as Harm started getting impatient, "What?"  
  
"Bushfire..." she said slowly, frowning and trying to see through the trees.  
  
"The ranger said the fire was miles from here..."  
  
Fi pointed to the trees, "The winds shifting. It's coming this way."   
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blasted through them, sucking, what was left of the moister out of the air, and Harm caught whiff of the smoke, "What do we do?"  
  
Fi shook her head, and started walking towards the cabin, "There's nothing we can do. Common, the sooner we get out of here, the better."  
  
Harm and Fi moved as fast as they could, and Fi's trained ear picked up the crackling of the fire behind them. She didn't bother telling Harm just how much danger they were in, the American was under enough stress as it was. She spotted the clearing that the cabin was housed, and signalled Harm. They approached cautiously, every sense alert, but the area seemed deserted.   
Creeping up to the house, Fi signalled Harm to check the other side.  
Harm did so, secretly surprised that Fi seemed so in control. He had long since stopped worrying about females in combat, but his experience had only ever been with military woman. Fi was a government agent, as far as he was aware, yet she commanded the situation like she had been doing it all her life. Checking the far side of the house, where the front door was, Harm confirmed that the immediate area was completely empty, but in doing so he noticed the air get thicker with smoke. Fi had been correct, even he could hear fire raging beyond his line of sight. He was suddenly concerned, the smoke was coming from where they'd left the car, but he didn't have time to ponder it when Fi arrived from the opposite end, weapon in hand.  
Harm pulled out his own, and they moved along the building until they reached the door. Harm motioned Fi to open it, and he would go in. She nodded, reaching out to grab the handle, then pulled.  
Harm cringed. Instead of smoothly opening, the door got stuck half way, and the noise of the wood scraping against the floor echoed through the clearing.  
So much for the element of surprise, Fi thought, as she pulled harder against the door, but it refused to budge.  
  
"You mongrels looking for some more?!"  
  
Fi looked up at Harm, surprised. 'Ando' she mouthed, and Harm nodded. He gripped the door, and together then pulled again, and the door, scraping and screaming the entire way, finally opened enough for them to squeeze through.  
Neither noticed the trees nearest to the house as they burst into flames.  
Harm took the lead, down a small corridor, then turned into the nearest door, gun at the ready. The room was empty of people, a small table in the middle of the room with a few open packs sitting on it. He turned, and he and Fi headed to the next room.   
Harm pushed the door open, gun first, and stopped short.  
  
"Whoa, Captain easy!" Ando smiled, " I was only joking with that mongrels comment!"   
  
She, as well as Phantom, Mac and young Harmon, were sitting in chairs in the middle of the room, their arms bound behind their back.   
  
"I leave." Fi spoke, "And look at the mess you get yourselves..."  
  
Phantom cut her off, "You can gloat later Fi, but get us out of here first. I've been smellin' that fire for the past half hour..."  
  
"And we don't want to be here when it hits." Ando finished for her, as Fi knelt behind Phantom to untie her.  
  
Harm rushed to Mac's side, his eyes wide with panic, "Where's Sarah!?"  
  
Before Mac could respond, Ando caught is attention.  
  
"Captain! Find out where those idiots put our packs. I'm gonna want my stuff."  
  
Harm turned back to Mac quickly, "My daughter?"  
  
"Renee's got her Harm. She's okay. Go!"  
  
Harm nodded, then raced back into the corridor, then down to the second room, when a blast of heat had him retreating fast. A trendle of fire licked out from the doorway, and Harm bolted back to the room.  
  
"The fire...."he was out of breath and had to stop, but it was enough.  
  
"Hurry up Fi!" Ando yelled, "I don't want to be crispy fried chicken!"  
  
Smoke started to fill the room, and Phantom's eyes went wide, "I'm too young to be a toasted marshmallow!"  
  
Fi managed a choked laugh, before finally getting Phantom loose. Without pausing, Phantom rushed to Mac, and Fi to Ando, and both Marines were loose at roughly the same time.  
  
Ando sprang from her chair, picked it up, and hurled it at the window, showering glass over herself. She pushed out the remaining pieces, swearing as she cut herself, then climbed through.  
Phantom, crouching to breathe in the less amount of smoke as possible, gestured to Mac to be next, who carried Harmon tight against her.   
They heard a crash from the corridor, and Harmon whimpered, wrapping his arms tight around his mother.  
  
"Let go baby." Mac whispered to him, "Ando's going to catch you."  
  
"No!" Harmon's face was streaked with tears, and he was nearly choking Mac.  
  
"Harmon, please baby." She started coughing, trying to gently remove her son's hands.  
  
"I apologise Ma'am." Phantom said, grabbing Harmon and forcefully removing him from Mac's grasp.  
  
Harmon screamed as Phantom handed him to Ando through the window, and Mac followed quickly, taking her son out of Ando's hands before the poor Marine dropped the squirming child.   
  
Harmon buried his head in Mac's shoulder, as Ando yelled at her to start running.  
Harm was next, and he caught up to Mac quickly, and Ando watched them disappear through the trees, before turning to make sure Fi made it out okay.   
They waited for Phantom, who managed to catch her leg on some glass Ando had missed and put a gash all the way down her leg, then the three of them ran after Harm and Mac.  
  
Fi, rather breathlessly, pointed back to the cabin, which was now engulfed in flames,  
"The car... is back.... there."  
  
"You want to go back for it?" Ando asked sarcastically.  
  
"Wouldn't have fit us all anyway." Phantom retorted, glancing behind her. They couldn't see the flames anymore, but the sound was almost deafening. They caught up with Harm and Mac, who stood in a small clearing.   
  
"Now what?" Harm asked, out of breath.  
  
No one spoke until Ando, unable to resist, raised her chin in Harm's direction, "I wouldn't wanna stand under that tree for much longer Captain. Drop Bears are shocking this time of year."  
  
"Especially with the bush fires." Phantom continued, both girls completely dead pan.  
  
"Drop Bears?" Harm asked, his eyebrow raising.  
  
"Oh yeah." Fi joined in, "Like Koala's, 'cept if they drop out of that tree they'll take your face off before you can even scream."  
  
Before Harm could respond to that, the sound of the fire crackling behind them was replaced by something all of them, bar Harmon, recognised.  
  
"Sounds like...." Phantom grinned.  
  
"Helicopter!" Ando gave Phantom a high-five, and all five necks craned up too look at the sky.  
  
But how would anyone know we were out here?" Mac yelled above the defining roar.  
  
All three girls looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear, "Webb." they said in unison.  
  
"But how?" Harm asked  
  
"I'll explain later Captain!" Ando yelled as the helicopter landed, "Just get on the damn helicopter!"  
  
Harm obliged, taking Mac by the arm and helping her in. He got in next, and then turned to offer his assistance to Fi, who graciously took it. He turned once more, but Webb pushed him back, sticking his own head out too address Ando and Phantom, "Sorry ladies! We're full!"  
Phantom raised her eyebrow, "You want us to catch the next one Clay? Or did you forget about us again!?"  
Webb laughed, "I brought you both a present!" he pointed up, ducking back into the helicopter as the door closed.  
  
Both girls looked up to see a C-130 Hercules flying overhead. The heavy transport plane open it's tail gate, and let loose a very large, indistinguishable object.  
  
----  
  
Standing in the cargo area of the Hercules, watching the object float to the ground, Admiral AJ Chegwidden picked up a radio.  
"Webb, this is AJ, the present has been dropped, I repeat the present has been dropped."  
  
Webb's voice crackled over the radio. " Roger that AJ, I have the Colonel and Commander, and we are heading back to Holsworthy. See you there. Over and out."  
  
-----  
  
Ando squinted, then suddenly grabbed Phantoms arm, hard enough to bruise, "Oh my god!"  
  
"Ouch! Hello, circulation!" Phantom pride open Ando's grip, "What is it?"  
  
"He..." Ando shook her head in admiration, "You gotta hand it to Clay… he certainly knows how to keep a girl happy!"   
  
"Dammit, stop keeping me in suspense! Wha...." Phantom suddenly went silent, as she caught site of what was heading in their direction.  
  
Attached to a large wooden platform, falling gracefully with four parachutes, a Humvee landed practically at their feet. Ando stood there in mute shock, until Phantom clipped her over the head and started running towards it, "Common Ando! Or do you wanna hang around and see if Clay can bring you back from the dead as well?!"  
  
Ando start moving towards the humvee. "But...did you...that was so cool!"  
  
***********  
  
Harm and Mac relaxed at the Holsworthy Military Barracks where the helicopter had landed after rescuing them from the bushfire. Mac sat in infirmary with little Harmon asleep against her, while she looked over Harm, who had been ordered by the on site medics that he was to rest. As Harm tried to sleep, Mac's head kept spinning with questions and problems, but the thought highest on her mind was the whereabouts of Ando and Phantom.  
Webb had assured them the girls would be fine, and should arrive a couple hours after them, but as the four hour mark came and went, even Webb started to get worried.   
The worst of them all however, was Fi. She knew more then any of them the chances the girls had of getting out of that bush fire alive, and although knowing the extent of both Ando's and Phantom's capabilities, she knew it would take a miracle to see them alive again. She didn't however, voice these fears to anyone, and instead found a relatively solitary area in the barracks, so she could beat her self up for thinking so stupidly. The last time she had told Ando that she didn't think she'd ever see them again, the Marine Major had given her a sound beating, assuring her that she and Phantom would ALWAYS return.  
She moved to the back of the barracks, which over looked the bush, to find Clay staring out a the sky. Red and smoky from the fires, it was quite a sight, and Webb seamed captivated by it.   
As a rule, Webb didn't worry, especially not about Ando and Phantom. But she knew they meant more to him then just your average run of the mill operatives. To them, he was like the elder brother they'd never had.   
She stood next to him, and neither spoke or moved, until Webb placed his arm around Fi, trying to express how they both felt. She accepted his silent comfort, and they both leaned on each other for support. Both would be lost if Ando and Phantom didn't return.  
  
They stayed like that for close to half an hour, before Webb withdrew and started walking back towards the compound, "We need to be going." he spoke, as Fi walked beside him, "Renee still has Rabb's daughter, and the longer we hang around here...."  
  
He trailed off and Fi nodded, not responding. A part of her had already accepted that they might not return, but she still had hope... if only a little.  
  
Harm and Mac unfortunately, didn't share that understanding, "We can't just give up on them!"  
  
"We're not giving up on them." Webb tried to calm Harm, "Regardless on wether they make it back or not, us staying here won't help them. I think we should all head back to the hotel, get some rest, and start searching for your daughter and Renee tomorrow. The boys here will inform us when they get back, and they can catch up with us then."  
  
Mac laid an arm on Harm's, "He's right. We can't help them by staying here."  
  
Harm gritted his teeth, then nodded, trying instead to focus on his daughter. The sombre group gathered their things, and started the relatively short drive back towards the city.  
  
*********  
  
WOW.. I'm in shock! We actually managed to get thru that chapter! You guys have NO idea how much fun that was.. hehe. I'm going to be extreamly generous here, if any of you guys want an email next time we update, email me (Pixie) at capt_n_carter@gaters.net, or just say so in your review! (hint hint, nudge nudge)  
We can garentee when that will be however..... ;) 


	7. Chap 7

A/N from Nat - T thought this chapter was really awesome to write........but wait till ya see the next one!! It;s like 10 betters!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Come on I had to leave you guys' hangin one last time! *G*  
  
A/N from Pixie - Okay, just a few things. Number one- In regards to Drop Bears in the last chapter: To the Aussies - Nat and I have found no conclusive evidence that they do not exist, so we fully believe they are around solely for our enjoyment.  
  
To the America's - Don't stand under trees in fear of Drop Bears. *g*  
  
Big thanks to Vicki for beta-ing, this is a milestone people, it's the first chapter to receive it. Just a question, does anyone actually read these A/N's? Or are we just talking to ourselves?  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! I will resort to begging. The next chapter is done, the more reviews we get, the nicer we'll feel, and the sooner we'll post! I promise!  
  
Any persons wishing to be put on mailing list, don't hesitate to let me know!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harm, Mac and her son travelled with the Admiral, and Fi went with Webb, and the two parties arrived at the hotel almost simultaneously. They're manner was subdued, and they were all tired. Mac hadn't slept properly since Harm had been shot, and they had all been running on nervous energy all day.  
  
They moved through the car park, when suddenly Fi stopped dead. Webb nearly ran into her, and without asking he looked up to see what had caught her attention. He could feel Fi's mood darken as Harm came up behind them.  
  
"Hey... isn't that......?" He pointed across the car park to the stationary Humvee that looked suspiciously like the one they had seen Ando and Phantom drive off in just hours before.  
  
Fi was off at a dead run before Webb could even blink.  
  
"Fi! Wait!"  
  
He was off after her, and heard her outrageous cry before she disappeared into the building, "Those bitches are going to pay!"  
  
Webb didn't bother to see if the others were following. He had to catch up with Fi before she made it too the hotel room.  
  
Taking the steps two at a time, he called out to her again, but she had only one thought in her mind, and he could never make it.  
  
Reaching Mac and Harm's room, Fi flung open the door, to see Ando, a grin spreading from ear to ear on her face. Beside her, Phantom sat on the couch, and her own grin at seeing Fi dropped the second she saw the others face.  
  
Fi started towards them, and Ando opened her arms for a hug, her grin widening. She knew she was in trouble, and her mockery of Fi's anger as she stalked towards them was just edging her on.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Fi answered with her fist, making direct contact with the side of Ando's face. Ando's head snapped back, and she gasped in pain, then whipped her head back around. Without even thinking, Ando went at Fi, her own fist raising in response. Her arm came down, when a hard hand slapped against her closed fist. Ando looked up in shock, into Webb's concerned eyes. Her shock however, was momentary, as Ando launched herself at her attacker. Fi took a healthy step back, suddenly fearful, but Webb was quicker, placing himself in between the two girls. Ando ended up against Webb, who tried desperately to restrain her, but Ando was beyond thinking rationally.  
  
"Let me at her bitch!"  
  
By that time, both Mac and Harm had entered the room, and they stood in mute shock at the scene before them.  
  
Phantom sprang off the couch, all pretence of this being in jest gone, and grabbed Ando from behind, yanking her off of Webb.  
  
"Damnit Ando! Get a grip on yourself!"  
  
Ando pulled against Phantoms restraint, "Let go of me goddamn it!"  
  
Mac, quickly handing the sleeping Harmon to her lover, ran over to Ando and grabbed one of her arms helping Phantom restrain her. Phantom moved to Ando's other side, still yelling in her ear to calm down. But Ando would have none of that, determined to cause at least a little bit of pain to her friend.  
  
Mac could see that Ando was not going to calm down until she got to give Fi a taste of her own medicine. So she decided to take things into her own hands. Marine to Marine.  
  
She twisted Ando's arm behind her back, and Phantom instinctively let go. Before she could get over the shock at being moved so quickly, Mac pushed Ando up against the far wall.  
  
Ando grunted in pain as she hit hard, her bruised face hitting the wall, and Mac brought her face right next too Ando's ear.  
  
"Get control of yourself Marine, and get rid of this attitude or I will haul you out of this hotel and kick your six out of the Marines so fast it will make your head spin! Am I making myself clear?!"  
  
Ando didn't want to admit defeat, and fort against her training to answer Mac directly.  
  
"I can't hear you Marine! Or are you stupid enough to ignore a senior officer? I will ask you one more time! Stand down!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Ando bit out each word through gritted teeth, then took a deep breath. Mac held her tight until she was sure Ando relaxed, then released her.  
  
Ando's hand went to her face, rubbing her bruised cheek, then glanced at Fi.  
  
The younger woman had something close to a smirk on her face, and Ando's rage couldn't be contained. Fortunately, Phantom had anticipated the outburst, and grabbed Ando by her shoulder, propelling her in the opposite direction of Fi.  
  
"Ah! Ando settle!"  
  
She braced herself as Ando rebelled, then Mac's sharp voice hit the air, "Major!"  
  
Ando let out a frustrated sigh, grudgingly letting Phantom push her the rest of the way across the room, then past Harm into the bathroom.  
  
Harm, still standing where he had when he'd first entered the room, look at Fi, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Fi shrugged, sitting down on the couch, looking at least a little ashamed, "She doesn't like to be hit."  
  
From the next room, they heard the shower start, then Ando's almighty howl. Phantom's rough voice came back, "Stay there till you cool off!"  
  
Moments later Phantom re-appeared into the living room, half soaking with water, "She'll be fine."  
  
"I thought you guys were friends?"  
  
Fi let out a small laugh, "It's because we're friends that I'm still sitting here."  
  
At seeing Harm's confused look, Phantom explained, "Ando's the kinda girl who could rip your head off with her teeth, if she really wanted too. I honestly think Fi pushes her on purpose.. trying to see just how far she can go before she kills her." Phantom sat down next too Fi, closing her eyes, "I'm under strict instructions never to leave them in a room alone together. God knows what'd happen."  
  
Fi didn't answer, throwing a cheeky grin in Phantoms direction, and both Mac and Harm shook their heads in wonder. The three girls had the most complicated relationship they had ever witnessed.  
  
Harm and Mac woke early the next morning to find Phantom and Webb deep in conversation in the living room. Fi had left to her own place last night, shortly after disappearing to talk to Ando for a while, and she assured them all that everything was alright between them. The Admiral, who had secured his own room down the hall, was probably still sleeping. Little Harmon was still in the land of dreams in the bed that Harm and Mac shared. The poor boy had refused to leave his mothers side since they'd gotten back, and Ando, still sporting a colourful bruise on her cheek, was sprawled out on the couch, only partly awake.  
  
It didn't take long though to round everyone up, as they tried to figure out their next move.  
  
"I checked the Novotel on my way here," Fi sat down with a large cup of coffee in her hand, "But no ones been back there since we checked it out the first time. Renee has gone to ground."  
  
Webb shook his head, "She can't have left the country, and we've got the airports covered."  
  
"And with Sarah she won't be going far." Harm added, hoping he was right.  
  
"So we need to think... where's the last place she would expect to be found? Where is the last place you'd want to go." Fi spoke the last sentence almost to herself.  
  
"To a dead man's house." Phantom followed the trend of thinking out loud, then suddenly turned and smacked Ando in excitement, who was sitting on the back of the couch next to her. Ando, not anticipating the attack, fell backwards on to the couch, but Phantom ignored her cry of outrage, "Oh my god that's it!"  
  
Everyone looked at her expectantly.  
  
"She was working with Commander Brumby! No ones been to his place since he got shot. Why would we? She's probably been there all along!"  
  
It didn't take anything else to convince Harm, although the Admiral and Webb were having doubts, but he finally swayed them all with 'It wont hurt to check'. Mac however, refused to take little Harmon with them.  
  
"There were these two men - think evil henchmen, - who were the ones that tied us up in the bush." Ando explained, "And the Colonel is right, we'd best leave him here."  
  
Phantom raised her eyebrow, "Are you going to baby-sit?"  
  
Ando scowled, but didn't rise to the bait, one of the few instances where she used her better judgment and stayed silent. It took a bit of arguing, but it was eventually decided that Webb and the Admiral would stay behind with little Harmon. Harmon on the other hand, didn't agree that it was the best plan, still refusing to leave his mothers side. Harm started to wonder just what it was that Renee had put him through to make him so fearful, but after a few soft words and a hug, Mac started off without him.  
  
Mac drove to Mic's house, she felt confident in familiar surroundings. It was hard to imagine that less then three months ago she had been living here, blissfully unaware of the turn her life was about to take. She shook her head, but took comfort in the fact that her young son was now safe. She looked over at Harm, who sat in the passengers seat next to her, his face a mask of worry. Mac reached out to take his hand, and squeezed it gently, giving him her support. He graced her with a small, sad smile, before turning his thoughts back inward.  
  
Harm wasn't really worried that Renee would harm their daughter. She was after all the girls mother, and although slightly crazy, she wasn't a monster. But nevertheless, he was anxious to get her home. He wouldn't relax until she was back in his arms.  
  
The drive to Mic's was short, and they were there just as the traffic started to pick up.  
  
The 5 of them sat in the car, which was parked a couple of houses down from Mic's. No one said anything for a couple of minutes, so Ando took it upon herself to get this show rolling. "So are we going to sit in this damn car forever or we gonna go in and check it out?"  
  
Fi and Phantom just rolled their eyes, so typical of Ando to just want to go strolling up to the door and see if anyone was home. She never needed a plan before so why start making one up now.  
  
"Lets just wait and see if anyone comes in or out, then well talk about going and breaking the door down." Fi looked at Ando.  
  
Fi knew the mood Ando was in, after last nights little incident, she knew Ando would be fired up and look for a fight anyway she could get one. Fi also knew that Ando didn't have time to have a good work out at the gym this morning, which would have been normal routine if it was a normal day after one of their fights. But the new information didn't allow it. So here they were, stuck in the car, just waiting.  
  
"Fiona, I don't know, I have to agree with Ando here. I can't stand sitting around anymore while my daughter may be I that house." Harm spoke to everyone as he began to grow frustrated.  
  
"Harm, like you said, I'm sure Sarah's fine. Let's not be stupid about this, ok, we've have all had enough scares for a life time." Mac spoke softly to Harm and squeezed his hand again.  
  
"Yeah, your right Mac." Harm sighed and linked their fingers together. 'What would I do without you marine' he said with his soft smile, then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. It was Andos turn to roll her eyes at the two people sitting in the front seats.  
  
'Gimme a break.' She mumbled to herself. She looked back at Harm and Mac and they were apparently off in their own little moment.  
  
Ando couldn't take it anymore. She had gotten hit by Fi last night, got smacked by Phantom and nearly got stuck babysitting as well this morning. She was frustrated and had a whole lot of energy to burn and now she was stuck this car with two lovebirds next to her.  
  
"Ahhh! I can't take this anymore! I'm going in." Ando yelled and got out of the car slamming the door behind her.  
  
But then Ando turned and came back and opened the car door. "And Colonel, sorry about the door, coz technically it is your house now."  
  
And with that Ando shut the car door again and walked over the front lawns of the houses standing between her and Mic's house.  
  
Phantom just laughed, but Mac didn't understand.  
  
"What did she mean by that?"  
  
"You'll see Colonel." she laughed, "But I'd move up in front of the house now. I'd like to keep an eye on Ando just in case." Phantom grinned at Fi.  
  
"She ain't gonna need your help, you've seen the mood she's in." Fi stated, "Knowing what Ando's capable of, when she gets like this."  
  
"Yeah, well see, look here we go." Phantom said pointing at Ando who, like both of the girls knew she would, had just strolled up the front lawn and was nearing the front door.  
  
Both Harm and Mac leaned forward with anticipation, looking out of the front windscreen, watching Ando closely, wondering what the hell she was going to do. Mac knew she could take one of the goones, but two of them? They had over powered her last time. They all watched as Ando stepped onto the front porch and walked over to one of the front windows and looked in. After she did that she walked back over to the front door.  
  
"What is she going to do, knock and ask if they have my daughter?" Harm said sarcastically.  
  
"Not exactly." Phantom replied. "Watch."  
  
Harm did as he was told and turned his attention back to Ando, who was now taking a step back away from the door.  
  
Then it suddenly dawned on Mac.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
But it was too late. Ando kicked down the door and charged in. Mac couldn't believe it at first, but then realised she probably should have expected this.  
  
"You two knew she was going to do this didn't you?" Mac questioned Phantom and Fi.  
  
"Yeah," Phantom answered, "Usually when she is in one of these moods, they usually work to our advantage. Sometimes we even stir her up before a mission, just to get her in this state of mind."  
  
Harm couldn't believe it, "You stir her up?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry Captain," Fi reassured Harm, "I didn't hit her last night on purpose. I didn't even know we would be here today."  
  
"Uh-huh." Was all Harm could say, not quite believing her.  
  
The minutes ticked past, and Mac spoke up, "Ando's been in there for awhile, shouldn't she have been out by now, if what you guys say is true?"  
  
"Nah, she'll be fine, give her a couple more minutes." Phantom said looking at her watch.  
  
"Don't you worry about her?" Harm was shaking his head.  
  
"Of course we do..." Phantom didn't finish her sentence as they all heard a loud smash, like glass breaking.  
  
All 4 heads whipped back up and caught glimpse of one of the goons come flying through the front window, landing on his face and staying still.  
  
"...But she can take care of herself." Fi finished with a grin.  
  
Suddenly the front door flew open and the second goon came running out of the house.  
  
"Hey she left one for me!" Phantom looked over at Fi, then got out of the car and went running at the goon.  
  
"But not on purpose I bet." Fi laughed and jumped out of the car as well.  
  
Harm and Mac just sat there in the car and watched in wonder. How could 3 girls be so reckless and wild, but still hold there jobs?  
  
How could have Ando lasted in the Marine Core for so long, with this behaviour? Mac wondered.  
  
Harm on the other hand, wished that The Admiral had come along, to show him just what these girls were like. Maybe he could see and realise then that all the little stunts Harm had pulled over the years were nothing compared to this.  
  
But really the girls just reminded him of himself when he was in the Academy. Harm gave a small laugh as he watched Phantom launch herself at the goon, spear-tackling him on the front lawn.  
  
Mac looked over at him, "What's so funny squid?"  
  
Harm smiled a real smile at Mac, "Nothing. Lets go and get Sarah and go home, ok?"  
  
Mac kissed him softly on the lips, "Absolutely."  
  
"Common then." Harm took Mac's hand and linked them together again and pulled her out of the car with him.  
  
They moved up the lawn, and Harm wondered if he should stop to help Phantom, who had the Goone on top of her. He head butted her, and Phantom's head snapped back, striking the ground. Momentarily dazed, Phantom couldn't react as the Goone went to punch her.  
  
Suddenly a war cry had them all look up, and Ando charged the Goone from the front door. Metres from the goone and Phantom, Ando dived, taking the goone in the shoulder and they both tumbled a few feet from Phantom. Somehow, Ando ended up on top, and without blinking she dove her fist into the goones face. Blood spurted as she broke the man's nose, and another direct hit had the man unconscious.  
  
Ando picked herself up from the floor, then moved over to Phantom, "You okay?"  
  
Phantom nodded, then winced, "Head hurts like hell."  
  
"Head like that, it's bound to hurt." Ando smiled, reaching down to help her friend up, "What, the leg wound wasn't enough of a disability for you?" she questioned.  
  
Confused, Phantom looked back at the unconscious man, noticing a patch of blood swelling down the left side of his leg, "You did that?"  
  
"Scissors." Ando explained, as both girls turned too Mac and Harm, who had Fi by their side, "And now I suggest you go find your daughter Captain. This place gives me the creeps."  
  
Harm and Mac found Sarah easily enough, upstairs in Harmon's old bedroom, playing with some toys, blissfully ignorant of the mini-war that had just erupted down stairs. But there was no sign of Renee.  
  
"Mommy's gone out." Sarah explained, "Left me all alone. I was bored!"  
  
"It's okay sweetheart." Harm hugged his daughter tight. It was such a relief to have her back in his arms.  
  
When they went back down stairs, Ando and Phantom had done a nice job of tying the goones up, and Fi had called the police. After that she called Webb, who assured them he'd fix what ever needed to be fixed with the local PD, just as long as they got the two goones in custody.  
  
It wasn't long before the police showed up, who took down Renee's description, and promised they would start a man hunt as soon as possible, then the group of six made a hasty exit. They got back to the hotel before lunch, only to find Webb leaving.  
  
"Got some things to take care of. Phantom, whenever they're ready to leave, your plane'll be fuled up and waiting. Unless ofcourse.." he turned too look at Mac and Harm, "You prefer to hang around?"  
  
Harm looked at Mac, who had an expression that said heaps, "No, we'll go home."  
  
Webb nodded, "I thought so. Ando, you're going with them..."  
  
Ando started to protest, but Webb held up his hand, "I need you to pick up some things for me. It's not negotionable Major."  
  
Ando nodded, a little bit put out, as Webb turned to Fi, "....Take care of yourself, alright? I'll see you all at the airport."  
  
Fi nodded, then walked him out to the corridor. Mac and Harm had their backs to the door, but Ando and Phantom, who were sitting on the couch, watched them go, both girls sporting small smiles.  
  
Just before Webb left, ever so briefly, both girls saw Fi reach out and squeeze Webbs hand, as she spoke a few soft words to him.  
  
Webb nodded, but didn't linger at the doorway as he ducked out. Fi returned to her friends, who knew better then to say anything with Mac and Harm around. While not hesitating to tease their friend about her obvious attraction to their some-time employee, they knew that Webb would not want the Captain and Colonel to know.  
  
Mac and Harm made ready to leave for later that afternoon, and were even relaxed enough to go and buy lunch down by the river in the harbour. Sarah and Harmon were absolutely delighted to be with their parents again, but Sarah held no misgivings towards Renee.  
  
"We'll see mommy again soon, won't we?" she asked her father, popping another chip into her mouth.  
  
Harm didn't know what to tell her, and looked at Mac for support. She, however, was busy trying to explain to Harmon why daddy wouldn't be coming back, and couldn't offer any.  
  
Harm ended up mumbling a quick, "Sure we will." before deciding he wanted to leave Australia as quickly as possible. Reene was still lurking around after all. He gave Phantom a call, who assured him they were ready to leave when he was, and told him they'd meet him at the airport.  
  
A half hour later, that's where Harm found himself, with Sarah clutching one hand, and Mac the other. Phantom was relaxing in one of the waiting chairs, talking to Ando. Both girls were sporting a few more cuts and bruises from the morning's little sparring session, but not enough to slow them down.  
  
Fi was standing against the glass walls, her forehead pressed against it, lost in her own thoughts. The Admiral and Webb were off to one side, quietly conversing.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Ando asked.  
  
"Defiantly." Harm replied, relief flooding over him. They were finally going to leave this mess behind.  
  
Harm thought too soon, as Fi took a step back from the glass, "Uh oh.. Psycho blonde at two o'clock."  
  
They all looked up, to see Renee stalking towards the building. They stood in shock, untill Harm swore, "It's Renee."  
  
"How did she find us?" Mac asked.  
  
"Does it matter!?" Ando moved quickly, pulling Mac and Harm further from the windows, "Fi! Get the kids outta here."  
  
Fi wasted no time grabbing the two children, but she was very quick in deciding that Harm and Mac, Webb and the Admiral should stay out of sight as well. Ando and Phantom had a better chance at dealing with Renee if they had the advantage of surprise.  
  
Harm was last through the door, and stopped to crouch near them, giving him a view of the waiting room. He wouldn't leave them without some sort of backup if it was required. Fi and Webb stayed close to Harm, incase he did something stupid, while the Admiral took Mac and the children further down the corridor.  
  
Renee burst through the airport doors, her eyes doing a quick scan of the room, but all she saw were two strangers lounging against the far wall. In her hand she clasped a double-barrelled shotgun, which she tightened her grip upon when realising her intended prey was not in sight.  
  
Ando gave Phantom a quick glance, flashing her a grin. Phantom responded in kind, both girls knew without words what the plan would be. They had worked in tandem for so long now they could basically read each others thoughts.  
  
"Hey, wow." Ando pulled herself off the wall, calling Renee's attention towards her as she started towards her, "That's a pretty awesome shotgun."  
  
Renee's eyes followed Ando as she took another step forward, but didn't comment.  
  
"I had me one of those once." Ando continued her slow approach, "But then the coppers found it and I was toast."  
  
Renee frowned, giving Ando precious more seconds. To her right, out of Renee's line of vision, Phantom was slowly creeping towards her as well.  
  
Renee lowered her shot gun, and the beginnings of a smile crept onto her face, but her eyes were still cold and calculating, "I'm looking for my husband."  
  
"With a shotgun?" Phantom questioned.  
  
Renee spun around, refocusing her attention to the other woman she hadn't even known was there, giving Ando the chance to stand beside her.  
  
"Why don't you give that to me?" Ando held out her hand for the offending weapon, "I'm sure your husband won't appreciate being shot."  
  
Phantom tensed, giving Ando the warning she needed, then let a smile grace her lips, "Again."  
  
It took Renee a split second to process what Phantom had just said, but in that moment Ando had already moved. She grabbed the gun, twisting it upwards, hoping to yank it out of Renees hands, but the other woman had expected it, and held on fast.  
  
Phantom moved to help Ando's attempts, when an all mighty bang resounded around the buliding. Ando, Phantom and Renee were momentarily defended as the shot gun went off, but before any one could press the advantage, the roof, which had copped the bullet, collapsed on top of them. Phantom let out a cry as a piece of plywood knocked her square across the back, throwing her towards Renee. Both women fell to the ground in a heap as Ando leaped back from the havoc. Debris and dust continued to shower down, but as Ando heard Phantom curse, she knew that the other woman had pressed the advantage.  
  
As Ando tried to move in to help her friend, she jumped as Phantom let out an almighty howle. The woman rolled away from Renee and stood, clutching her arm.  
  
"She bit me!" Phantom yelled in disbelief, "She actually bit me!"  
  
As all of their attention was focused on Phantom, Webb snuck through the double doors and started on his way towards Renee.  
  
Renee stood up also, but Ando moved quickly to intercept her. She reached for the gun once again, surprised at the hidden strength Renee possessed. Taking the weapon wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.  
  
"A little help here!" Ando screamed at Phantom.  
  
"But oh my god! Ando! She bit me!" Phantom was still in hysterics, "Does this look infected to you?"  
  
Ando ignored Phantom, twisting the gun away from her friend, when another bark from the gun told Ando Renee's finger was still posed over the trigger. What she didn't expect to follow it was Fi's scream of terror.  
  
----------  
  
Alrighty people! That's it for now! PLEASE don't forget to review! 


	8. Chap 8

Nat's A/N: Ok before Pixie starts giving her speech and I say mine, I got to get something. *Nat runs from the room and comes back with a CD player, pops a cd in and hits play and music starts filling the room.*  
  
**Another turning point a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.  
  
It's something unpredictable. But in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life.**  
  
Okay with that done now, I would just like to say what a ride it's been! From just a little piece of writing I forced Pixie to post, to a story that had plot lines and sub-plot lines! And LOTS AND LOTS OF WONDERFULL REVIEWERS!! You guys have been great! Pixie, it's been a hell of a ride and I wouldn't have done any of it, for anyone else! Thanks for showing me my full potential!! Love you girl!! And the real Fi, thanks for putting up with both of us!  
  
A/N from Pixie - This is it... Our story.. That Nat and I did together.. for nine whole months of our lives. For nine grueling months we stayed up to ridiculous hours of the morning... woke both our parents up over the phone talking about.. we covered her wake board in post-it notes, wrote on pages and pages of paper. Got cramps in our wrists from typing, got writers block. Swore, cursed... at one stage I wanted to pack it all in... Lil Sarah STILL doesn't know which bed she fell asleep in, and Mac's name is spelt wrong, the morals of the story are totally out of wack and some of it really doesn't make sense. The ranks are wrong, and our characters are maybe just a little too cheeky...  
  
But it's done. After so many hours, and so much work, we finally got to the end of it. It's incredible... I'm getting sappy over this... I really should stop... *Starts blinking* I've got... something in my eye.  
  
And one more to the readers! I have read and re-read this chapter so many times, and have become a very big Webb/Fi shipper, and was wondering if any of you guys had to, or maybe it was all in my mind... but anyway every time I read it at this one part, this song plays, every damn time, I think I'm doomed to hear it forever! I think it matches it very well, Pixie even thought so, the song is called "Let Go" by 12 stones, if you D/L it and play it while reading, adds lots more feeling to it! But if you don't that's cool! So to start off this beautiful chapter and get your emotions rolling here are some of the lyrics.....  
Enjoy.  
Pixie and Nat  
  
This world brings me down again. I know that I need you. To help me make it through the night. And I know that you're the one for me. You gave me my strength to face another day alone.  
  
And I need you now my friend. More than you know, When will we meet again? Cause I can't let go of you.  
  
-------------------  
  
All heads shot up, and Ando's blood ran cold as she watched Fi burst through the double doors, run a few dozen paces, and collapse into a heap next to Webb. Clayton Webb, who's stomach looked like two giant hands had reached in and ripped it open, was as fortunate as the roof had been when it came too who had caught the bullet, but Ando knew with a sinking feeling that they couldn't simply patch this one up. Phantom took a few hesitant steps towards Fi and Webb, when Renee finally brought herself out of her shock. She took control over the shot gun once more as Ando tried to get over her own shock, but failed to dodge the barrel of the gun aimed at her chest. Ando fell backwards without so much as an 'oof' but hit the floor hard. Her vision swam for a moment, before she managed to regain full control of her senses. She was just in time to see Phantom take the two strides necessary to reach her, pull back, and smack Renee square in the jaw. Renee couldn't react as Phantom turned on her heel, pausing momentarily to make sure Ando was still conscious, then made it at a quick sprint too Webb's side. Renee was momentarily confused, when suddenly arms in cased around her, pulling her tight against a body.  
  
She screamed, a tortured sounding thing, like a cat who's just had its tail ran over, then struggled violently, but Harm held her tight.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled.  
  
"Renee! It's me. It's me, it's Harm. Shhh." He spoke her name a few times, trying to calm her, and she stopped struggling.  
  
"Harm?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Harm replied, and loosened his grip enough to allow her to turn and face him.  
  
Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she started shaking, "Oh my God, Harm!" She burst into tears, and Harm pulled her against him again. Burying her head in his chest, her body shook with sobs.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Renee." He patted her hair gently, his lips whispering against her ear, "It's okay."  
  
Swallowing her sobs, Renee pulled back too look at him again, "I thought I'd lost you forever." She whispered.  
  
"I'm here. It's okay now." He reassured her.  
  
Renee nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm here. It'll be ok."  
  
Renee burst into tears again, the past few weeks flashing across her eyes, thumping in her ears, drilling itself into her brain. She'd become a monster. Kidnapping her own child to get back at her husband, what kind of mother was she? And what she put Harm through. She loved Harm. He was her husband, the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, and she had nearly gotten him killed, "Oh my god Harm, What have I done? I am so sorry." She fell back against his chest, "Sarah.... Is she here? Is she okay?"  
  
Without thinking, Harm replied, "Mac's fine."  
  
He felt Renee tense in his arms and mentally kicked himself, and Renee stopped crying almost as quickly as she'd started. Instead of thinking of her daughter, and her loving husband, her thoughts turned to Sarah Mackenzie, and a view that kept haunting her in her sleep.  
  
Mac in bed with Harm.  
  
All of this had happened because of that tramp, because she couldn't keep away from what wasn't her's. Renee pulled away from Harm, and he watched as hatred flashed across her eyes, "I was talking about my daughter!" She yelled, then reached up and grabbed Harm's left shoulder, digging her thumb into his bullet wound. Harm let out a strangled scream, he could feel the stitches that were holding the wound closed being pulled and ripped from his skin. Renee digged her thumb in more, her nail doing more damage. Harm screamed again, tears of pain forming in his eyes as he fell to his knees. Renee let go, satisfied, as she saw blood forming through his shirt, and as the pressure released, Harm slumped to the floor, clutching his left shoulder. The pain was unbearable, and his vision faded to black, the last image he saw before falling unconscious was Renee, picking back up her shotgun.  
  
Renee turned to survey the scene. Ando still lay at her feet, in too much pain to be of any worry, and Phantom and Fi were still huddled over Webb, but she wasn't sure if the CIA agent was alive or not. She frowned, wondering what she should do now.  
  
Back in the corridor, Mac watched tight-lipped as Harm had fallen to the ground, and something snapped. No, she couldn't take this anymore. This blonde bimbo had done enough damage to her and her family; she was not going to kill the people she had grown quite fond of over the past few days. This had started because of her, it was because of her Renee had gone completely insane and kidnapped the children. It was because of her Mic had gotten killed and now she had had enough, she did not want anyone else to be hurt!  
  
Mac looked over at the two children, "Ok guys," she spoke softly and calmly to them, her eyes falling on Sarah, "I'm just going to go in and check on your daddy ok?" Sarah nodded happily, then Mac turned to Harmon, "I want you to stay here with Sarah and the Admiral ok?" Harmon nodded slowly, looking not too happy about the idea, but being with Sarah made it look a bit more appealing. Mac gathered them both up in a tight hug as Harmon and Sarah both wrapped their arms around Mac's neck. After a moment Mac pulled back, "Now promise me you both will stay together and not move from this spot."  
  
"We promise." Sarah spoke for both of them.  
  
"Ok then, I'll be back in a second." Mac gave them both a small smile, and then kissed the top of Harmons head. She shot a quick look at the Admiral, who gave a her a tight smile of reassurance, then Mac got up and moved to the swinging doors that lead into the room Renee had taken control of. She stood there for a few seconds, taking a couple of deep breaths. 'Ok Mackenzie lets do this, show her what happens when you mess with my little boy, my lover and most of all a marine!' With that Mac pushed both of the doors open, making a grand entrance to the chaos that had just unfolded. Mac walked into the room with a smug look on her face and her head held high. She forced herself to think positive - Renee wasn't going to shoot her. As soon as Mac had walked into the room, she had Renee's full attention. Though Renee never moved, Mac could feel her eyes watching her. Phantom and Fi took their attention away from Webb to watch Mac, and Ando managed to get into a sitting position to watch.  
  
"You know Renee, we've know each other for awhile..." Mac started, "Well I suppose we really didn't stay in contact when I moved out here. But it's kind of interesting, because you'd think that with all the time's I've called Harm, I should have talked to you more." She paused, "Hmm, you know I called Harm nearly every night, and if I didn't, he called me, and not once did he mention you. At one point I wondered if you were still married, or if you'd even gotten married."  
  
Phantoms eyes widened, 'God what was the Colonel trying to do? Get us all killed?' She thought, and was about to vocalise her thoughts, but something in side of her made her hesitate.  
  
She glanced at Fi and they shared the same look, then the two girls used the opportunity to get Ando back under some cover. They slowly helped their friend, who they were sure had a few broken ribs, back to where Webb lay, when Ando, through her pain said softly, "If I ever do something this stupid, shoot me."  
  
Mac continued walking slowly towards the centre of the room, her small smile upon her face. Renee still remained quiet, and all the other people in the room were forgotten. "But Harm did love you, don't worry about that." Mac's voice had dropped a few degrees, "But he was never in love with you. That was the problem with your marriage, I'm sure you were in love with him. Did it bother you...? That he married you because he couldn't have me?" She came to a stand still in front of Renee, "I bet there were times when you were making love and he screamed out my name instead of yours. God that must be eating you up inside. I wouldn't know what I'd do if Harm cried out some else's name instead of mine, when we were making love. His hands running all over my body but thinking of someone else. Mac trailed her fingers down her chest, over her breasts, then down her stomach, emphasizing her point, "You know I'm carrying his child?"  
  
Renee finally reacted, but it was so slight. Her whole body tensed and her jaw clenched, denial written all over her face.  
  
Ando, Phantom and Fi couldn't believe what they were hearing. Fi swore to herself that she could see steam coming out of Renee's ears. Ando nudged Phantom, "Things are definitely getting heated."  
  
At that moment, Mac saw Harm move - slightly - but it was still a movement. Renee was standing a couple of metres away from him, so Mac decided to take a chance and rock the waters for one last time. She moved to Harm slowly and when Renee didn't move, she knelt down next to him.  
  
"Mac?" Came Harm's weak voice. "Where's Sar.."  
  
"Shh." she whispered pressing her finger to his lips, "She's fine." Mac stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers, then lent down and brushed his lips with a soft kiss. Even delirious with the pain in his shoulder, he responded to her kiss. Mac deepened it, putting everything she felt for this man into the kiss, and on show. Needing air, she broke away from him slightly, "I love you Harm."  
  
"I love you too Sarah." Harm's lips mumbled.  
  
Finally, Renee snapped. She stormed across and whacked Mac in the face with the butt of the shotgun, "You stupid slut!" she screamed.  
  
Mac lost balance from her crouched position and stumbled backwards falling onto her back. Fi gasped, Phantom turned her head away squeezing her eyes shut and Ando swore lightly to herself. Mac shook her head and slowly got to her feet. She brought her thumb up to the split in her lip the blow had caused wiping it, then looked down at her thumb that now had a few drops of blood on it.  
  
She laughed lightly to herself, "I was so hoping you would do that."  
  
Before Renee could even blink Mac grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, jerking it forwards into Renee's stomach. Winded, Renee let go of the shotgun and reached for her stomach. Mac pulled the shotgun back and slammed an uppercut into Renee's face. Mac then swirled the gun around and cocked it, pointing it straight at Renee. The move took place in the matter of seconds.  
  
"Now, who has the power?"  
  
Renee locked eyes with Mac for a long moment, until she finally conceded defeat, pulling away. Her gaze shifted around the room, panic flashing across her pupils, when suddenly she turned back to Mac, looking her straight in the eyes, as if sizing her up.  
  
"Phantom, Fi, get Ando and Webb out of here." Mac spoke calmly, not taking her eyes off Renee.  
  
Phantom helped Ando to her feet, with a few protests from Ando on the way, but Fi, still on the floor by Webb, shook her head.  
  
"There's no way we will be able to move Clay Colonel, he is bleeding enough already." Her voice shook, and she took a deep breath before continuing, "If we move him it will just make it worse. Looks like we're staying Colonel."  
  
Mac frowned, then thought quickly, "Ok then, Phantom come here."  
  
Phantom, giving Ando a quick pat of encouragement on the shoulder, moved quickly up beside Mac. Mac handed her the shotgun, her eyes still locked on Renee.  
  
"If she tries to exit this building, shoot her."  
  
Phantom nodded, a grin spreading across her face, "My pleasure."  
  
Phantom moved back a few paces to Ando and Fi and watched in anticipation, shotgun cocked.  
  
"Well come on Renee this is what you wanted, isn't it? Since the day I kicked your blonde butt in your own home. Or maybe even before that." Mac fell into a fighting stance, putting her fists up, "So come on, now's your chance." She stood waiting for a rematch with the woman she despised.  
  
Renee smiled wickedly. "Don't think you will kick me like you did last time Tramp, I'm not completely stupid. I've been doing my homework."  
  
"Well let's see what you've got then." Mac said, urging her on.  
  
Ando could feel the tension rising in the room, and wickedly licked her lips.  
  
Phantom grabbed her arm, sensing the other woman's need to release and mouthed, 'Don't' but Ando ignored her. She grinned, then yelled, "Bitch Fight!"  
  
As the last syllable left Ando's mouth, Renee lunged at Mac, knocking her off her feet. Renee pounced on top of Mac, pining her to the ground with her body. Mac instantly grabbed both of Renee's wrists trying to fend her off. Both women struggled against the other trying to get the advantage. Mac got her leg free and with all her might kicked Renee, pushing her off. Both Girls instantly jumped to their feet awaiting the next attack from the other. Renee threw a wild swing at Mac but being the Marine she was, Mac moved out of the way, then went on the attack, hitting Renee with a right jab to her left cheek, then in quick succession a left hook to her ribs.  
  
Renee fell to her knees, her breathing erratic. Mac stood over her triumphant. That was until Renee jumped up, driving her fist upwards with the momentum of her actions. Her fist cracked Mac on the chin, snapping her head back. Mac stumbled backwards, giving her head a shake to fight of the stars now appearing.  
  
Renee came forward again, thinking she had Mac on the ropes, but Mac met her in the middle. Slamming her fist into Renee's body, working the same ribs as before. Renee doubled over clutching her ribs. Her body couldn't handle anymore. Mac took that as an advantage to finish the fight and jumped up, ploughing her knee into Renee's face. Renee's head snapped back and her eyes rolled back into her skull, she fell to the ground out cold.  
  
Mac didn't waste a second as she ordered Fi, "Handcuffs?"  
  
Fi pulled a set of handcuffs out from under her jacket and tossed them to Phantom, who then jogged over and handed them to Mac. Mac rolled Renee over onto her stomach and grabbed her wrists, handcuffing her hands behind her back.  
  
Mac then stood up and let out a long sigh. It was over.  
  
The moment of relief was broken by Fi, who looked like death herself, "Phantom grab my Cell phone out of my bag." Her voice was dead clam, only shaking slightly. Her face however was as white as Webb's, who's eyes were closed. "Call the Ambos. We've got to get Clay to a hospital."  
  
Phantom did what she was told, and made a second call to the police to come and pick up Renee.  
  
Mac collapsed next too Harm. She was exhausted. Not so much in the physical sense, but she was mentally drained. Harm, still drifting in and out of consciousness, seemed to be blissfully ignorant of the past hour, and smiled up at his love, "Heya Nija Girl."  
  
Mac let out a tired laugh, reaching down to kiss his forehead softly, "Heya flyboy."  
  
Harm closed his eyes, then opened again, "Why am I on the floor?"  
  
Mac laughed again, shaking her head, but made no moves to enlighten him. Harm pondered his predicament for a moment, the slowly brought himself to the sitting position, resting against one of the waiting chairs. He brushed a stray bit of hair away from Mac's face, tucking it behind her ear, then gently caressed her chin, turning her head to face him, "Is she gone?"  
  
Mac nodded slowly, then reached down and rested her head lightly on his un- injured shoulder, "She's gone Harm. For good."  
  
Harm reached up and stroked her hair, then they both stood up, intending to check on Webb, who was still surrounded by the three girls, when suddenly Harm stopped Mac.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Mac." He held her face with his good hand, trailing his thumb down her cheek, "But there is something I have to do before some other psychopathic crazy woman comes through that door and tries to take you away from me again."  
  
Mac grinned, "You mean there are other psychopathic crazy women in your life you've not told me about?" Harm laughed, and he reached down to grip her hand tightly as Mac turned serious again, "I won't let anyone separate us again. I promise."  
  
Harm nodded, "I know that." His eyes drifted down to her belly, and he got down on one knee pressing his hand against it, "This is our child Sarah." He spoke softly, "And no one can take that away from us either."  
  
Mac watched him intently. He was so serious, it almost broke her heart. They had been through so much together, but she resolved, right there on the spot that she wouldn't let anything like this happen again. She would settle down, have Harm's babies, and never have any more troubles.  
  
Harm's eyes drifted back up to her's, noticing the tears that threaten to fall, then he reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small velvet box. He heard her intake of breath as he skilfully managed to open the box with one hand, then presented the perfect cut diamond for Mac to see. "I know this probably isn't the best time... but all this has made me realise how much time we don't have. How much time we've wasted. Sarah Mackenzie." He said softly, his eyes locked on hers, "Love of my life, and most dearest friend. Will you marry me?"  
  
Mac couldn't contain her tears of happiness, and they fell from the corner of her eyes to trail down her cheeks. She got down on her own knee, holding Harm's face in her hands, "Harm... father to my child, and the man I would risk everything to be with, I have wanted nothing more in this world since the moment I met you." She smiled through her tears, and kissed his lips softly, "Yes Harm. I'll marry you."  
  
Over on the other side of the room, Fi knelt over Webb, his face contorted in pain. She didn't want to admit it, but after one quick glance to his stomach, she knew he was pretty much gone. She still managed to smile at him, mumbling encouraging words.  
  
"You'll be okay." She took a deep breath, willing her tears away, but one escaped her eye anyway, trailing down her cheek.  
  
Webb reached up, wiping the tear away with his finger, and Fi's resolve slipped. She choked back a sob, stealing herself to be strong, but the hurt on Webb's face was almost too much for her to bare.  
  
"You'll be okay." Her voice was barely above a whisper, as everything else in the room had ceased to exist. Webb's breath had turned shallow, as Fi stroked his hair gently, "Don't die on me. Clay. Please." Her voice was strained, and she brought her head so close to his, "I need you." She kissed his lips softly, and Webb put his remaining strength into returning the kiss. As Fi pulled away, their eyes locked, and Webb put all the conviction he could into the look, unable to say how he really felt. Fi gripped Webb's hand tight with her other hand, her ragged breathing slowing to match Webb's sporadic ones. His eyes fluttered shut, and his grip tightened on hers, before his last breath escaped his lungs and his body relaxed. Fi broke into tears, leaning her body over that of her dead love as it was racked with sobs.  
  
Phantom and Ando watched Webb's last moments, and their hearts went out to their friend. Silently they moved beside her, lending their silent comfort to the distraught woman.  
  
Moments later the ambulance and police pulled up, taping up Ando's ribs and carting Webb's body from the scene, while the coppers took Renee into custody. While Fi managed to put a hold on her emotions for the time being, all three girls were very subdued, sitting silently together. The doctor had managed to re-do Harms stiches, but warned about any extra activity, urging him to return to the hospital. Harm declined, wanting more then ever now just to return to the States. His only worry was Phantom, and if the grieving woman was up too the task of flying them home, but when he approached them, all three girls had seemingly slipped a mask of steel over their faces, and their stony glances told him they would do anything required of them, without the latest tragedy interfering.  
  
"I'm sorry." He told them softly, his hand gripped tightly in Mac's. Webb had been their friend too, however distant the relationship had been, and they had their own grief to get over. Only Fi acknowledged that he'd said anything, nodding her head in acceptance. Her eyes were red, and every so often her face would break and a tear would slip, but she fought with everything inside of her to keep in control.  
  
Phantom sat next to Fi, her arm around the girl's shoulders, offering comfort to her dear friend, but the look on her face showed she was trying very hard to stay focused. Phantom knew she had to fly the Colonel and Captain home, she could not let her cool exterior slip now, and pushed her emotions somewhere deep inside, so she could bring them out to deal with later. But Ando on the other hand was leaning against a window, he gaze locked on something outside. Harm's words of comfort just rebounded off her, not even picking up on her radar that someone had spoken to her. Fi looked up at her, she knew what she was doing, closing herself off to everyone, and everything. Ando didn't deal with her emotions very well, wanted to push them away and pretend they never existed. She preferred to stay hidden behind her brick wall that she had built up for herself.  
  
Fi closed her eyes and more tears made their way down her face. Even through her own grief, she knew she hadn't been the only one who loved Webb. Even if Ando and Phantom hadn't quite loved him the same way, he had been family to them all. Fi knew that even if at the moment it looked like Ando and Phantom where following the same paths, blocking the hurt out and ignoring it, Phantom would eventually come to terms with it in her own time. Ando couldn't.  
  
Phantom pulled Fi tighter, not knowing what else to do. Fi was like the two military girls in so many ways, only letting a select few into the circle that she called friend, but Webb had won her heart very early on, and no one had made her smile like he had. Phantom was desperate to let Fi know that she was there, that she wasn't alone, but just couldn't vocalise it. Mac and Harm just stood there looking at the two girls, not knowing what to say or do. They both were eager to get home, but the girls deserved to have some time to process everything.  
  
Suddenly there was a sudden smash, and the whole room was jarred out of their sombre silence. All four heads whipped around to see the window that Ando had been leaning against shattered. Ando was still pulling her fist out of the debris when Phantom cursed.  
  
"Jesus Ando!"  
  
Ando ignored Phantom, her eyes fixated on the tiny cuts all over her hand. She watched the blood run down her arm and drip slowly on the floor. In- between her index and middle finger a large piece of glass was wedge, and without flinching she reached to pulled it out. Then she looked up at Fi, hopelessness in her eyes. The fact that she couldn't control what was happening shining through. She looked like an innocent child, not understanding the situation. Before the first tear could fall she ran from the room and out onto the run wall. Fi squeezed her eyes shut, a small whimper escaping her throat. She had been drawing on Phantom and Ando's silent strength to keep in control, to see Ando loose it like that was enough to make her almost hysterical.  
  
Phantom watched Ando run out, her eyes wide with worry. She knew she couldn't leave Fi in her state, but leaving Ando alone at the moment could prove fatal. Mac watched the indecisions scroll across Phantoms face and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll go." She gave a small smile to Phantom.  
  
"Thanks." Phantom sighed.  
  
Mac squeezed Harm's hand once more then let go of it and went in search of Ando. Harm watched her leave, and couldn't understand how Mac could have bonded so much with these three girls, when she had only spent a week with them. Maybe it was a girl thing or maybe it was because they were all in the same boat: four women challenging to excel in a supposed 'Man's World'.  
  
Mac exited the waiting room and stepped out onto the tar mat, looking around her surroundings in search of Ando. She spotted her standing next to the plane that they were to fly home in. Mac slowly approached, not knowing what type of emotional state she was in. When she was almost able to reach out and touch her, Ando looked up, almost startling Mac. Unleashed tears building up in Ando eyes, and Mac could see the battle that was going on to keep them like that.  
  
Neither of them spoke and the silence dragged on, until Mac decided to attempt to get her to open up. "You know, I've known Clay for about 8 years and he has always done good by us.... even with his little schemes he got us involved with. He was a good friend." Mac paused to check Ando's reaction, but the younger woman just looked at her impassively, the silence drifting out.  
  
Mac was about to continue, but then Ando spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "I met Clay when I was 18, did I tell you that? I'd just left home.. God I was still only a kid, and I didn't have anyone." She bit her bottom lip, "'Cept for Kat and Fi,"  
  
That was the first time Mac had heard Ando called Phantom by her first name, but she didn't comment on it, and Ando continued.  
  
"But all that didn't matter after I met Clay, he was my family. He brought me everything I have ever wanted and helped me out without a second thought. My Corvette, he brought that for me on my 20th birthday. My Sniper rifle he brought that for me too, when I got put in command of my reconnaissance unit." Ando looked up at Mac and smiled sadly, "I remember the day I told him that. His face just turned into this huge grin then he hugged me," Ando looked up to a point somewhere above Mac's head, as if she was no longer their, "I've never seen him hug anyone else... Before or after. And then... after he hugged me, he looked at me and spoke these five words that I'd never heard before. He said, 'I'm so proud of you.' And you know I'd never heard that off my folks... But Clay.. he wouldn't have even had to of said it, because I just knew that that's what he was feeling. That he meant it." Ando stopped again and closed her eyes, as tears trailed down her face. She opened her eyes back up and looked at Mac, who also had tears trailing down her face, but she didn't even stop to conceal them, there was just too much pain and hurt there.  
  
"And now he's gone."  
  
Mac instantly grabbed the girl and pulled her into her arms as she broke out into sobs. Ando fought against it but gave in to the feeling of comfort and held on to Mac as if she were lifeline.  
  
"It hurts so bad." She sobbed.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know." Mac whispered to Ando. At that point Ando's legs gave way and Mac and Ando fell down onto their knees, but Mac held tight to the young Marine. As Ando poured her heart onto Mac's shoulder, Mac promised herself she would keep a close eye on these girls, till the day she died.  
  
Phantom looked back out the broken window, to check on Ando and Mac. She watched as Mac pull Ando into her arms, and knew that Ando had let Mac in. In the years they had been friends, for Ando to do this was very rare, but Phantom was glad that she had, even just that little bit. Phantom's throat jumped into her mouth when Mac and Ando collapsed to their knees, but Mac held fast onto Ando, and she relaxed a little.  
  
Harm stood in awe, as he watched Mac tame Ando and even pull her into a hug. She has so much love to give, Harm thought to himself.  
  
Fi had been quiet since Mac had left the building, and suddenly pulled herself out of Phantoms tight grip and stood up, "Well you should get the Colonel and Captain home." She spoke to Phantom softly.  
  
Phantom looked up at her, concerned, but Fi had put back on her work face, focused on completing the mission objective.  
  
Phantom sighed, "Yeah we should."  
  
Mac had let Ando slowly pull herself back together and they were both now standing back up again, talking softly, until they both heard a loud cry. "MUMMY!" They both turned to see little Harmon running towards the 2 marines, followed by Fi, Phantom, Harm, Sarah and the Admiral. Harmon came to a dead halt in front of Ando, and then let off a sloppy salute, grinning happily.  
  
Ando smiled, wiping at her tears, thinking back to earlier that day, when they had been left alone in the same room. They had just sat there in dead silence until Harmon had asked if she was a marine too, like his mother. Ando had replied 'yes' and Harmon said he wanted to be a marine too. So Ando had turned to him and said, "Well Private, what kinda marine you gonna be?" Then the conversation had just taken off.  
  
Ando saluted back at Harmon, pushing the last of her grief aside, "As you were, Private."  
  
Phantom started making the last checks before they took off, so Mac turned to Harmon and Sarah, "Why don't you two go and get first pick of the seats?"  
  
Both seemed to like the idea, and Harmon went to board but Ando stepped in front of him, "What's the secret hand shake?" she asked with a shaky grin. "Then you'll have permission to come aboard." Ando extended her hand to Harmon and after a few tricky moves she stepped aside and let him on.  
  
The Admiral boarded next, shaking Fi's hand first and giving her his deepest sympathies. Next Mac shook Fi's hand then pulled her into a small hug, whispering in her ear, "Thank you so much, we will be forever in your debt." They broke apart and Mac gave her a small smile, and then boarded.  
  
"I can't thank you enough," Harm spoke shaking Fi's hand, "You got my daughter back for me. I still know that fact won't make up for what happened to Webb. He was a good friend to me too, I'm really sorry it happened like this."  
  
"Me too Captain." Fi sighed, "But thank you anyway."  
  
"No worries." Harm smiled at her then boarded the plane for the long journey home.  
  
Phantom finished making final checks and turned to Fi and hugged her tightly, then pulled away, looking at Ando, "You know, you guys have to stop using me as the backbone of this operation. I can't take the strain."  
  
Ando smiled at her friend, giving her a friendly slap on the back, "You're doing fine Phantom. When you end up on the floor a blubbering mess, we'll know it's time we took better care of you." She then turned to hug Fi, who suddenly couldn't find words.  
  
She didn't need any. She and Ando both knew what the other was feeling, and there would be time later for them to express it. Ando boarded the plane, and Phantom hugged Fi once more, whispering softly, "We'll be back."  
  
Fi hung on to her friend for dear life, then slowly pulled herself away. She moved away from the plane, hugging herself, watching as her friends disappeared and she was once again alone.  
  
Inside of the plane, Harm and Mac watched as Phantom disappeared inside the cockpit, and Ando as she sat herself down and closed her eyes. Neither woman would speak or move for the rest of the flight.  
  
The two JAG officers secured their children in their seatbelts, and then sank slowly to their own chairs, their hands gripped tightly. The Admiral, trying to keep himself scarce, moved to the back of the plane, dealing with his own emotions about Webb's end.  
  
Harm turned to the woman he loved, the woman he would spend the rest of his days with, and put his arm around her shoulder, "Hey how did you get Ando to open up to you like that?"  
  
Mac gave a little laugh, "It's a Marine thing."  
  
Harm gave her one of his flyboy grins, satisfied with that answer for now, then they both fell silent again. For a few minutes they both said nothing, until Harm turned to Mac again. "It's over now." he told her softly, his penetrating gaze reaching inside of her, "It's the end."  
  
"No." Mac gripped his hand and smiled, "It's only the beginning."  
  
------ ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ ------  
  
Okay.. So THAT was a cliché and a half... . BUT. Omg I can finally do this!!!  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
~**~ In regards too Webb dying - to everyone who's seen the season 8 season final we have three words: "That'll teach him." :D ~**~ The ending credits roll...  
  
BIG THANKS GO TO -  
  
The 'real' Fi! For letting us borrow her name and her lovely personality to use in this fic, for reading.and re-reading and re-reading and re- reading this fic for us, and her positive feedback! For letting us pair her up with Webb, actually making her LIKE the idea, and then for letting us kill him off!  
  
To Janita! For feeling our fic was worthy of archiving at her site -  
  
And to EVERYONE who has ever read this fic. especially if you reviewed afterwards. :D You are why we wrote it! Because we LOVE to get reactions.. there is no point writing if no one is going to enjoy it. So thanks again guys! SO MUCH!!!  
  
*Nat and Pixie stand at the door. give one final wave. then gracefully step out* 


	9. Chap 9

A/N - Hey guys! We're BACK! Didja miss us? Oh common, don't lie, of course you missed us. *evil grin* Okay, so we weren't planning on doing this, but then you were all begging us, and we couldn't just leave you hanging. This has actually been finished for over a month, but we couldn't get out butts into gear and fix it up.. We were busy with.. Other things. *g*  
  
A/ N from Nat - OMG! We're totally back, how cool is this!! I mean seriously!! Guys, guys, calm down, one hug at a time.. Anyway, well what can I say, we jus had to write more!! The epilogue is pointless really, but it'll make you cry and laugh, so we gotta be doing something right! So yeah, that's it, sorry for the delay, as Kat said we have been busy doing... other things *g*  
  
Feedback - You know how LONG it's been since I've had a review?! I'm going through withdrawal symptoms! And if you review nicely. we might let you in on our secret. *g* (btw, it's STILL a reading requirement anyways)  
  
Disclaimer - JAG 'en Mac and all that lovely stuff belongs to. other people. Phantom and Ando and Fi are original characters belonging to us and you can't have them! :P The poem is 'Funeral Blues' By W. H. Auden, taken without permission, but it's just so purty I had to borrow it. We make no money outta this.. just get incredibly stoked by every review given. That's not a bad thing.. Right? Okay okay, I'll let you read. Geez..  
  
*********  
  
"Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone. Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone. Silence the pianos and muffle the drum. Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.  
  
Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead. Scribbling on the sky the message 'He Is Dead'. Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves. Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.  
  
He was my North, my South, my East and West. My working week and my Sunday rest. My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song. I thought that love would last forever; I was wrong.  
  
The stars are not wanted now: put out every one. Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun. Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood. For nothing now can ever come to any good."  
  
******  
  
Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie stood in the drizzling rain, the droplets soaking into her marine uniform and chilling her skin. Her hat threatened to fall off as it got waterlogged, and the rain got colder and harder as the moments passed, but Mac felt nothing of it. Nor did she notice the tears that slipped from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, their salty drops mixing with the rain on her face. Beside her, his hand gripped tightly in hers, Harmon 'Harm' Rabb stood in his navy whites, his eyes closed in remembrance. The rain seemed fitting, the black clouds adding to the sombre mood. In front of Mac and Harm, seated on a hard leather chair and dressed completely in black, was Fiona Wood, her face hard and emotionless. Her black clad hands were gripped tightly together in her lap, the only sign that she was not in control of her emotions. On either side of her stood her two best friends, Kathryn 'Phantom' Sanders and Natalie 'Ando' Anderson, who stood silently watching.  
  
In front of them sat a coffin, the rain drops beating off it relentlessly. The Cemetery saw a few visitors, the funeral of Clayton Webb gaining little numbers. And everything, the people, the rain, the occasional crack of thunder that broke and sent shivers down the necks of all those present, the flash of lightening that served to light up the court yard and reflect the morbid look on peoples faces, the hard chairs that threatened to be swallowed by the mud, it all added to the atmosphere of the huddled gathering that came to pay their respects.  
  
The funeral was short but sweet, Fi showing total control until she got up to say a few words on Webb's behalf. She was into her second sentence when her sobs became uncontrollable and Phantom had to stand up and pull Fi back down to her seat, the young woman an emotional mess.  
  
The funeral had been over for 45 minutes, and the crowd that had gathered had faded away, leaving only Fi standing by Webb's grave, and a few indistinguishable figures in the background. She looked down at the freshly covered earth, shivering uncontrollably. The rain had stopped, but a biting wind blew, whipping her sopping clothes, as if fingers were pulling at them, trying their hardest to rip them from her body.  
  
Fi had no more tears as she stood, gazing at the spot where her dead lover lay. Softly, her words just barely above a whisper, she started talking, "You know Clay, I remembering hearing this quote about when you die. It went, 'Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, ends with a tear. When you were born, you were crying and everyone around you was smiling. Live life so that when you die.... you are the one smiling and everyone around you is crying." Fi choked back a sob, and took a deep breath, composing herself. "Well I'm holding up my part, but what about you?" She let the question be taken by the wind, to roll over the empty landscape and be answered by whoever caught it.  
  
"Were you happy with the way things turned out, I mean with us?" Fi had so desperately wanted to know. They had never, ever discussed what feelings they had between them. Through tense situations they had always turned to each other, and their brief encounters were heated and too the point, but in the morning Clay always left with a soft kiss and a few mumbled words and nothing was mentioned. Fi knew that Clayton loved her, and she him, but she always wondered if it's what he wanted. If falling in love was such a shock to his well-balanced life that he couldn't accept it, even if he was willing to let it happen.  
  
Fi continued talking, the tears suddenly falling, "I remember I tried so hard not to feel the things I did for you. For starters, I was always told not to get attached, because of the risks our job held. But you were just so good to me, to us." She trailed off again, and her eyes turned up to the black clouds in the sky, "And then I had to wonder why it was me you chose. you were never open, never expressed your feelings. but somehow you still let me know that I was special. And. I never said it, because I knew that you never wanted to hear it. But I love you Clay. And I'll never forget you."  
  
She stayed routed on the spot as time slipped by, and only turned when she suddenly realized how dark it had become. She could only just make out the headlights of the car waiting for her in the distance, then gloomy blackness swallowing the shadows. Another flash of lightening lit up the sky, and Fi had to stop her self from screaming at the person in front of her. She froze, her hands clenching tight as the figure walked forwards. He flicked on a torch, his features being reflected ghoulishly in the light. "Webb." She breathed the name, her knee's going week. Suddenly she started to back up, shaking her head, "No... your dead."  
  
He spoke, and his voice served to freak Fi out even more, sounding identical to the man they had just buried, "Woah, it's okay." He held up his hand, walking towards her, then winced as Fi tripped over the newly dug tombstone. She went head first into the mud and grunted in pain. The man who was the spitting image of Clayton Webb rushed to her side, kneeling down next to her to help her to sit up right, "You okay?"  
  
Fi looked to the man, wiping her hair from her face, leaving a wet smear of mud on her forehead, "Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly the man felt a hard hand grab his shoulder from behind, pulling him to his feet and around. His eyes opened wide at the woman before him, who looked as shocked as Fi when she realised who it was. Mac's reaction was completely subconscious, she didn't even realise she was doing it. She grabbed his other hand, spinning him around and pushing it behind him. Hard. The man cried out as Mac yanked him to his knee's, and Fi, still on the ground, winced as she heard the joint pop out.  
  
"Alright, who are you and what kind of sick joke is this?" Mac bent down to whisper in his ear. She had been coming to collect Fi when she'd seen the man approach the younger woman. The man's presences had halted Mac's advancement until she'd seen Fi fall and the man rush after her. It was all she needed to jump to conclusions, and now she was venting.  
  
"Owe! Shit, let me go! Ahhh." The man wanted to struggle, but Mac's grip was iron tight.  
  
"You okay Fi?"  
  
Fi nodded, getting to her knees and moving closer to the man, getting a good look at his face. Her eyes searched his and she shook her head slowly, "It isn't Clay."  
  
"I could have told you that." The man said through gritted teeth, "I'm his brother."  
  
Mac suddenly let him go, and he fell forwards. Unable to brace himself with his injured arm, he fell flat on his face, getting a mouth full of mud. Mac let out a quiet 'whoops' as Fi reached forwards to help him up. The man grimaced in pain, clutching his arm as he got back on his knee's, and Fi gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Here." She said softly, grabbing his arm, "Let me."  
  
His eyes went wide when he realised what he was going to do, and gritted his teeth and looked away. Fi, having spent a lifetime with Ando and Phantom, was used to cracking bones and dislocated joints, and was pretty much an expert on how to help the poor man. Another painful grunt told Mac that Fi had succeeded in putting it back into place, and then she helped the man up. Both of them were now covered from head to toe in mud, and Mac couldn't help but laugh. They both glared at her, until Fi's lips curled into a smile, and she glanced at the mystery man, "Do you have a name?"  
  
He nodded, still clutching his shoulder, and a little awed, "Umm... yeah. Michael. Michael Webb."  
  
Fi was still studying the man, and she shook her head slowly, "You look so much like your brother."  
  
"Yeah." Michael grimaced, "I get that a lot."  
  
"Common." Mac grabbed Fi by the arm, "Let's get out of this wind and uh.." she turned to Michael, "I'm sorry."  
  
Michael shrugged, "It's okay. I probably shouldn't have snuck up on . Fi was it? Shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I've been getting that reaction all day. although you're the first to inflict physical pain."  
  
Mac smiled, "Would you like to come back to my place? As an apology? You can stay for a coffee and we'll get you cleaned up?"  
  
Michael hesitated, wondering if he should go with these complete strangers, then glanced at Fi, who was still watching him, "Yeah... maybe I will."  
  
They walked back to Mac's car, and went through the moment of shock with Harm, Phantom and Ando. It was only momentary, as Fi explained who he was, and by the time they reached Mac and Harm's place, it was obvious that the younger brother was a lot more easy going then his late sibling.  
  
They reached Mac and Harms house, and after the little kids were put to bed the six of them sat around chatting about mundane things, no one knowing quite what to say, or if they should bring up Clayton. At midnight, Ando left, taking Phantom with her, but Fi, having no place of her own in the US, opted to stay. Mac and Harm went to bed not long after that, leaving Fi and Michael alone.  
  
They sat on either end of the couch, facing each other, and Fi finally brought up the subject they had all been tiptoeing around, "Listen... Michael, I have to ask. Why did you approach me before? When I was at the grave?"  
  
Michael suddenly looked contrite, and he scratched the top of his nose with his head down before responding, "I uh... heard you."  
  
Fi frowned, "You what?"  
  
Michael lowered his voice, and he looked up at her, "I heard you.. Talking to him."  
  
Fi didn't know quite what to say, and a quiet 'oh' escaped her lips.  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping." He said suddenly, in case she thought he'd been stalking her or something, "I was just. waiting until everyone had gone. You know. To say goodbye. And I heard what you said. and suddenly I felt I had to talk to you. I'd never known anyone that Clay had ever had feelings for. I guess I just wanted to meet the woman that could actually prove to the world that Clay had a heart."  
  
Fi smiled at this, then shook her head gently, "I'm not sure what sort of relationship it was I had with Clay. but I did love him." She looked up at Michael suddenly, and let out a small sigh, "You look so much like him. You even sound like him."  
  
Michael licked the top of his lip, nodding softly, "I can tell you now. he did love you Fi. If he let you behind his walls at all, even just a fraction, he loved you." He seemed to be answering the questions she had had for Clay before, and suddenly Fi was getting lost in his familiar chocolate brown eyes. She was no longer hearing Michael, but Clay's soft voice telling her that he loved her, "I'd never seen him be close to anyone, never trusted, never loved. I never knew about you. but I had always looked out for my brother, always worried. I'm just. I'm glad. You seem a wonderful person Fi. you deserved each other."  
  
Fi's eyes were still locked on his, and she reached out with her hand, seemingly not having heard Michael, "Your hair.." her fingers trailed over his hair, twisting it around her fingers, then hand travelled lower, "Your eyes." they ran over his eyelids, and Michael closed his eyes, wondering if he should stop her. He knew she was no longer seeing him, but she seemed so possessed, he didn't have the heart. "Your mouth." Her fingers trailed over his mouth, and suddenly, instead of her fingers gently brushing his lips, her mouth was against his, and she was kissing him passionately. Michael got lost in the feeling of her against him for a moment, his automatic reaction to pull away clouded by his empathy. He knew this was her goodbye to Clay, and he couldn't rob her of that. Slowly Fi pulled away, but her eyes were still locked on his, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"I know." Michael spoke to her softly, "You were kissing him."  
  
Fi's head dropped, she could of kicked herself, "I'm so sorry Michael, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Michael took a deep breath, desperate to let Fi know it was okay. Words weren't going to work, lost as she was in her anguish.  
  
"You know." he started slowly, trying to form something in his mind, "I remember when we were young. and Clay was learning the piano..."  
  
Suddenly Fi's head raised, and a small smile twitched at the side of her lips, "Clay played the piano?"  
  
"Uh huh." Michael lent back against the chair, his own smile enticing a full one out of Fi, "He was playing.. Uh, what was it? This completely obnoxious piece by some guy. I hated it so much. so this one day. I remember it really well. he wouldn't get over this one bit. so I dropped the lid on his fingers."  
  
Fi let out a giggle, then suddenly sucked it in. She glanced at Michael and he shrugged, "Broke both his fingers and he never touched the piano again."  
  
Fi smiled again, relaxing back against the couch, "Tell me more." She spoke softly.  
  
Michael settled down, and for the rest of the night tried his best to remember Clayton the way he had been. Sometime during their conversation, Fi's head found Michael's shoulder, and early the next morning, as Mac walked in, Michael's own head was resting gently against hers, the two grieving people sound asleep. Something that Mac knew Fi hadn't been having since Clay's death. Mac smiled to herself, and after making herself a coffee she padded back into the bedroom, where Harm was waiting for her.  
  
"You think the girls are going to be okay?" he asked, his eyes still closed.  
  
Mac thought back to Fi, who had smiled for the first time yesterday since Webb died, then at Ando and Phantom, who were pulling each other through the crisis, like the had promised they could. She smiled, hopping in next to him, "Yeah. I think they're going to be fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harm was awake before he opened his eyes. It wasn't even light outside yet, but he could hear the soft voices of the first birds to wake, chirping excitedly to each other. It was the perfect way to wake up to a day that promised to be the best of his life. He turned on his side, a small smile on his face as he finally opened his eyes. Her back to him, her soft breath steady in sleep, Harm's smile widened at the blonde beauty by his side. She turned then, lying on her back, and as the sky started to lighten with pre dawn fuzziness, Harm took in her features. Her long locks covered half her face, slight curls framing her face. She was the very vision of beauty,  
  
Harm figured, in retrospect as he sat up, that his lovely fiancée wouldn't appreciate finding him waking up in bed with another woman, but at the moment he was too content to care. He reached out, brushing a finger across the side of the blonde's face, before swinging his legs out of bed. Standing up, he listened for a moment, then walked gently across the room into the adjoining bedroom. He lent against the doorframe, his heart glowing at the site of his fiancée, Sarah Mackenzie, rocking gently back and forth in a rocking chair, and his new, young three-week-old son, Alec Rabb in her arms. His young babe was feeding hungrily, and Mac was half asleep.  
  
He moved beside the chair, placing a delicate kiss first on Mac's forehead, then on his sons, before kneeling next to the chair. Mac, half drunk on happiness, turned her head to look at him, "It's finally gong to happen." She spoke in a whisper. Harm nodded, content though to trail his fingers along the smooth skin of his newborn. The child opened it's bright brown eyes to look at Harm, finding him more interesting then that of his mothers milk.  
  
"Harm." Mac commanded his attention, and he pried his eyes away from his son to look at her.  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"I saw Sarah creep in this morning. She still asleep?"  
  
Harm nodded, now drinking in the sight of the woman he loved, "Like a princess." He whispered, thinking how wonderful it had been to wake up next to her. The only other woman in the world he ever wanted to wake up too.  
  
"Not long now." Mac started rocking her son again, but her eyes were locked on Harms.  
  
"Not long." He echoed, as he reached over and kissed Mac passionately. He never knew he could know such happiness, but with the recent birth of his son. of their son together, and now the promises that today held, he thought he would be overwhelmed by the utter fulfilment he felt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was getting married. Mac was practically floating later that day, so excited, and nervous about her wedding. She was in her room with Phantom and Fi, who had flown in from Australia the day before, and Ando, who had been cooperative the whole day. until now.  
  
"No way. There is no bloody way." Ando backed away slowly.  
  
Phantom rolled her eyes, "Come on Ando... it is not going to bite you!"  
  
Ando glared at Phantom. "Phantom you know there are two things I don't do, and dresses is one of them. You can't make me!" she crossed her arms, to emphasize her point.  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow from her perch on the edge of the bed. She turned to Fi, "Is she always this difficult?"  
  
Fi had her eyes glued on Ando, ready to jump in should the woman decide to resort to being violent, "You have no idea." She whispered back, then raised her voice, "Ando. This is for Mac's wedding for crying out loud! You'd think you could make a sacrifice just this once!"  
  
Ando swirled around to look at Fi, "No! No way in hell, I'm not doing it, you can't make me!"  
  
Mac looked up at Ando sweetly, "Yeah but I can order you."  
  
Ando's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't... you can't! We're out of uniform!"  
  
"I still outrank you Major." Mac's face was still covered in mirth, but her tone had hardened  
  
Ando repeated herself again, "But we are not in uniform, you can't do that!"  
  
"I may not be able to, but you wouldn't disobey a direct order from a senior officer. Because you're a good little marine."  
  
"And besides." Phantom piped up, leaning against the wall, "You think Mac is going to let you go to her wedding looking like that?"  
  
"Like what!" Ando frowned "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"She's right." Mac responded, standing up, "I mean it Ando. Either you get changed or I'll see you at the reception." And with that she walked out, leaving Ando with her mouth open.  
  
Phantom glanced at Fi and winked, "Ooooh, that woman is good."  
  
"This is so wrong! If you think this how the whole guilt thing works, your wrong!" Ando yelled out after Mac  
  
"Common Ando." Fi tried to reason, "What will it hurt you? Jeez, I'd hate to see you at your own wedding."  
  
"It'll wreck my whole rep I have built for myself, who will take me seriously after they see me in that?" Ando pointed to problem, which was slung across the bed, "And besides, at my own wedding I'm wearing my cammies!"  
  
Phantom burst out laughing, nearly hitting her head against the wall. Ando shot her friend a dark look, but Phantom couldn't curb her amusement.  
  
Fi tried not to smile, "You're hardly going to know anyone there anyways.... and like they care! Wearing a dress is not a weakness."  
  
"Or are you just afraid you might like it?" Phantom said between breaths.  
  
Ando's jaw dropped. "As if!"  
  
Phantom snickered again, "Listen Ando, I gotta go get ready myself. So unless you want me to hang around and do up your zip...?"  
  
"But how come Harm gets to wear his dress uniform and I can't!!" It was Ando's last attempt to argue her point, but she knew she would eventually have to put on the dress. Mac would never forgive her if she didn't.  
  
Phantom shook her head, "I'm not even going to dignify that comment with a response." She reached the doorway with Fi, and shrugged, "The price you pay for making friends with a woman more stubborn then you." She winked and Fi grinned. "Especially one that outranks you."  
  
"Dammit!" Ando sighed in frustration. But it was true, there was only one person that Ando had come across that was more stubborn then herself, and that was Mac. Ando slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. One of you will have to show me how to put it on, and if any of you laugh, I will kill you!"  
  
Phantom pressed her lips together in a vain attempted to stop smiling as she stepped forwards to help her friend, and as Fi left the room, they both heard her burst into laughter down the hall  
  
"I'm so gonna...."Ando went to chase after Fi but Phantom grabbed her arm and yanked her back.  
  
"The wedding!" Phantom reminded her, her patients wearing thin.  
  
Ando sighed, "That woman owes me big time for this. Why did she have to pick me to be her bridesmaid! Why didn't she get one of you guys to do this?"  
  
Phantom shrugged, picking up Ando's elaborate dress and trying to find the opening, "Maybe because you were the one over her place every second weekend, while I'll was stuck back home." She handed Ando the dress the right way up, a triumphant grin on her face  
  
Ando held the dress up, taking it all in, "I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Phantom looked at her friend and grinned, "Hey it could be worse, she could have picked a pink frilly one."  
  
****  
  
Mac stood pacing in the small room deemed for her, in less then 5 minutes she was going to be walking down the isle, and marring the man of her dreams. Harriet, her maid of honor, sat in a chair watching the nervous woman. Chloe, Mac's surrogate little sister, sat on the other side of the room, thoroughly amused by the site in front of her, it wasn't everyday she witnessed Mac a nervous wreck.  
  
"Where the hell is Ando?" She cried in frustration to anyone that was listening.  
  
"She'll be here." Harriet tried to calm her.  
  
"Unless Phantom couldn't get her into that dress." Chloe giggled, the young woman had become rather good friends of Ando during the time that Mac had known her, "She's probably done the bolt."  
  
Mac spun on her heel to face Chloe, "Oh god, you don't think she has?"  
  
Harriet was on her feet in a flash, placing a comforting arm around Mac's shoulders after sending Chloe a dark look, "Now now. You know Ando. She isn't going to run off."  
  
"And if she has?" Mac's eyes were wide  
  
"Well we can grab Phantom and pull her up the front with us!" Harriet humored Mac.  
  
"2 minutes." A voice called through the door, and Mac's eyes went wide.  
  
"Or we do it without her." Chloe reasoned, when the door flew opened  
  
"I hate dresses. Did I say that already?" Ando stood there breathing heavily. "Its impossible to run in them, I have like zero leg room. And I feel like I'm naked!"  
  
Mac stood there in shock, blinking her eyes, "Oh my Goodness... Ando... you look... nice."  
  
Ando rolled her eyes. "I. I look like a GIRL!" She growled, "Don't get used to it."  
  
Mac took the girls appearance in, the dress actually did look nice on her. Mac didn't know how Phantom had been able to get Ando to let her pull her hair up nicely, but she did, and Mac was thanking the stars for it. And then Mac looked down at her feet.  
  
"Oh Ando, you didn't." Mac sighed in frustration.  
  
"You didn't expect me to wear those strappy shoe things you gave me, did you?"  
  
"Yes, she did." From behind Ando, also breathless, Phantom stood, Ando's shoes in her hand, "It's part of the outfit woman, now quit complaining and put them on!"  
  
"No!" cried Ando, "I'll only be pushed so far!"  
  
"Ando you can't wear your boots!" Chloe laughed.  
  
"You guys ready in there?" Came a voice of the organizer, "We're ready for you."  
  
"Ando, put your goddamn shoes on!" Mac yelled, "That's an order!"  
  
"Argh!!" Ando cried and grabbed the shoes from a grinning Phantom.  
  
Ando put the shoes on and stood up, as Phantom left to go take her seat, "There, are we all happy?"  
  
Mac gave a small smile, letting out a big breath, "Thank you." She turned to Sarah and Harmon, who had been sitting in the corner watching Mac with wide eyes, "Common kids. Your up first." She signaled the organizer, who in turned signaled that they were ready, and the bridal waltz filled the room.  
  
The two kids took a deep breath, then started out, Harmon with rings resting gently on a pillow he clutched tightly, and Sarah with her basket of flower petals.  
  
"Chloe." Mac gestured to the door, and Chloe grinned and gave Mac a tight hug before proceeding out of the room. Ando left next, gracing Mac with a smile before clutching her own flowers to take out Harriet left next, then Mac was alone with the Admiral, who raised his arm for Mac to grab tightly. "You look beautiful." He whispered to her and Mac took a shuddering breath.  
  
"Thank you." Then Mac looked him in the eye, "For everything."  
  
AJ squeezed her arm tightly, understanding completely, "It was my pleasure Sarah."  
  
Mac smiled up at her superior officer, and her friend.  
  
"Well shall we?" AJ directed her towards the door.  
  
Mac nodded with certainty, confident that this was what she wanted. Surrounded by friends and family, she was finally confidant that her troubles were behind her, and she planed to keep it that way.  
  
She started off down the isle, and suddenly everything disappeared. The friends, the family, even the confidence. She didn't even remember where she was. Her eyes were glued on the man a few meters away, his own eyes locked on her's. Standing there in his dress whites, he looked unbelievably handsome, and her knees threatened to buckle because of it. It wasn't the first time he had done that to her, just by looking at her, and she prayed it wasn't going to be the last.  
  
She was light on her feet, she felt she was floating, but it seemed to take forever to reach the man she loved. The isle grew longer and longer, but his penetrating gaze, and his loving smile stayed close to her. Finally she was by his side, looking up into the warmth within. Harm took Mac's hand from the Admiral, giving him a smile of gratitude. The Admiral nodded back, knowing the unspoken words. Harm then turned to Mac and kissed her hand softly, "You look beautiful." He whispered as they turned to face the celebrant.  
  
"I love you Harm." Mac took a second to look him in the eye, and Harm, ignoring both the people gathered and the priest in front of him, reached out and cupped her cheek  
  
"I love you too Sarah."  
  
****  
  
The wedding was brief, and it wasn't long before everyone had gathered back to Harm's house for the reception.  
  
Before the food was served, the guests mingled with each other, awaiting the newly wed couple to make the first appearance in public as husband and wife. Ando had already changed into more comfortable clothing, although Phantom still considered her to be 'dressed up' - knowing the other woman as she did.  
  
Mac and Harm were, naturally, the last to arrive, and the entire group of people burst into applause as they entered. You could see the grins plastered on their faces from where Phantom was standing, all the way down the other end of the lawn.  
  
Everyone settled down quickly, and a barbeque ensured, something easy - and cheep - that had everyone happy. It wasn't until after the meals, while people were dancing and getting drunk that Mac and Harm managed to mingle. Everyone had congratulations and pats on the back for them. The afternoon turned into night, and the crowd thinned, and Mac ambled over to Ando, probably the only sober person left, "Hey."  
  
Ando looked at Mac, a drunken smile on her face, "Howdy Colonel."  
  
"Seen Phantom?"  
  
Ando shook her head, waving her arm in the direction of the front of the house, "She disappeared over there a bit back with some Gunnery Sergeant."  
  
Mac looked surprised, "Victor?"  
  
Ando nodded, "That was him. Nice fellow... though Phantom wouldn't get with a Marine if you paid her." She grinned up at Mac, "Too many years with me."  
  
Mac smiled, "I can imagine."  
  
Ando sobered up a bit and looked up at Mac. "Thanks for the last couple of months Colonel. Things have been a little blurry since Webb died but, I think things are starting to look up."  
  
Mac smiled, taking Ando's hand and squeezing it tightly, "You guys helped yourselves."  
  
"But still." Ando tried to make Mac understand. then realized suddenly that she did, "Thank you."  
  
Mac nodded her head, "If you ever want to talk..."  
  
"Ha." Ando laughed, "Your the first one I'll call. Promise."  
  
"Harm and I are going now." Mac stood back up, "Our plane leaves in two hours. We're taking Alec with us, and Chloe will take care of Harmon and Sarah for us, so your welcome to crash here the night. You and Phantom and Fi."  
  
Ando nodded, "I let the girls know. Have a great honeymoon Colonel, I'll see you when ya get back. Take care."  
  
"You too Nat."  
  
With that she walked off, her eyes lingering on the small gathered crowd of friends. Harm walked over to her, kissing her cheek softly and entwining his fingers with hers, "Ready to go?"  
  
Mac merely nodded, her eyes still glued on the people that had come into her life so suddenly, and made such an impact.  
  
"You okay?" Harm's deep blue eyes looked down at her in concern.  
  
Mac looked up at him, and smiled sweetly, squeezing his hand, "Perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Now, all together go awwwwww. Now, don't forget to review. we got something to show you!!  
  
~**~***~**~**~  
  
"What do you mean, she's GONE?" Ando looked at Fi with eyes wide.  
  
"As in, no longer there." Fi spoke each word slowly, so Ando might be able to actually grasp the meaning of the sentence this time.  
  
"How the HELL does someone escape from a mental institution?!" Ando threw her hands up in disbelief, "What, did she just unlock the door and walk out?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are doing the same thing Ando," Phantom screamed at her friend, "You are keeping your conscience clear for killing his dad. If you can keep him safe, and help him out, you don't have to feel guilty. You just won't admit it."  
  
Ando didn't think, swinging hard with her fist and making contact with Phantom's jaw. Phantom's head snapped back and she gripped her jaw, turning back to face her friend, "And if that didn't just prove it.."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harm I can't help it, ever since.since Webb died, I promised myself I would look after then, protect them, in a motherly way when needed." Mac looked down at her hands and played with the ring harm had given to her in Australia fifteen years ago.  
  
"Motherly!" Harm laughed. " That was motherly the first time you met Michael."  
  
Mac blushed. "He looked creepy.."  
  
.... Harm nodded, falling back against his pillows, "We all got quite a shock.... Let her be happy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoops Sequel - Coming to Fan Fiction SOON!! 


End file.
